


Degrees of Envy

by InvaderSTEK



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderSTEK/pseuds/InvaderSTEK
Summary: The first chapter is a very detailed summary to set the plot up, so we don't have to do the character introductions in the middle of story. Long story short Best friends Peridot, and Jasper finally arrive at the final stretch College! Both are excited to get it started and over with, but some complications come in the color blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am proud, nervous, excited etc, to bring you my very first fanfiction! I've read many works on this site leaving heartfelt comments, but now that I'm doing a work of my own I hope not to disappoint. Comment and Criticism is appreciated.

CHAPTER 1 SUMMARY

 

Peridot Emerald, a 23 year old 5" tall college student whose attitude much like her name was a contradiction. She gave off the "look at me wrong and I'll end your life" kinda vibe, but that couldn't be further from the truth she just has a different way of expressing herself which comes off as intimidating to others.

As such most people who cared to memorize Peridot would recall her as "That one chick who never says anything", or "The girl who brought a body guard to college." While both statements held some truth they weren't exactly concrete, sure she never talked to anyone, but that's because nobody gave her the light of day! That and her anxiety which pretty much ruined any chance of social activity, and as for the bodyguard Jasper's the name 24 years of age and a good foot and a half taller than the rest of the student body.

Peridot and Jasper go back to the sandbox days as in Jasper ruining peridots castles, and Peridot calling jasper names so complex for kids their age she was almost terrified! Both known for their wild hair, violent tendencies, and over the top outbursts, the nerd with a motor mouth, and the jock who was banned from most gyms a match made in hell which proves that polar opposites can truly attract. Both outcasts in their own right Peridot having lost her legs from the knees down now having to wear metal prosthetics that help her squeak down the halls, and Jasper being born with Vitiligo (an alteration or loss to skin color) giving off the appearance that her body was covered in almost tiger stripe like scars. Despite the obvious stares and whispers throughout the years they've been able to make it work by standing up for one another (mostly Jasper scaring away any man, woman, or child).

Because of this it's been just the two of them against the world for as long as they can remember, and they wouldn't of had it any other way. That is until a certain someone waltzes into their lives making things a bit... complicated. Never before has the color blue perfectly described a situation quite like this.


	2. Day 1 Peridot 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Beach City University has arrived! Peridot and Jasper take some time settling in, and meeting some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who gave me feedback on the first unofficial chapter! Now without further ado let the story commence.

To say that the trip from Empire city was uneventful would be an understatement, Peridot riding shotgun to her self proclaimed "Captain of the road" was currently trying to figure out what was worse, the jitters of anxiety flooding her body over the thoughts of actually starting college, or the overwhelming feeling of panic brought by Jasper going exceedingly faster than the required speed limit. "JASPER! The highway ended miles ago, slow down before you kill somebody!" At this peridot was met with jasper's oh so famous grin that basically said "Is that a challenge?" But before the technician could argue the vehicle came to a screeching halt sending the smaller girl forward in her seat, barely saved by the seat belt which was currently being strangled in an attempt to calm her pounding heart. "What the hell is wrong with you, you could of gotten us both killed you giant CLOD!"

"Worth it to see the look on your face when I turned that corner!" Peridot remembered that corner all too well, seeing as how they almost ran right into a kid who strangely didn't even flinch at the sight of a bright orange van going 60 mph in a school zone inches from his face! Finally collecting themselves one from laughter, the other from shock they removed themselves from the vehicle, bags in hand to take in the sight that was BCU, it wasn't anything too spectacular an average size school with a nice courtyard in the front consisting of benches, students, and a water fountain statue depicting an eight armed woman? Ignoring the strange choice in decor the two friends made their way inside to see about getting their room keys, Peridot decided early on it would be best to live on campus being close to necessities such as the library, computer labs, and of 

course the school. Jasper took this as an opportunity to treat this more like a vacation than a chance to advance her education, Peridot would have argued if it weren't for the fact that she knew when it came down to it her friend wasn't the stereotypical meathead, but was actually going for a degree in medicine, go figure. As the two found the front desk they made quick work of getting their keys for dorm 505, along the way to the dorms they saw many faces some new, some they could do without. Stopping in front of their room just as they are about to enter a set of screams from the other side of the hall, just in the nick of time Peridot avoids getting trampled by a flash of red and purple which upon further inspection is a kid who looks no older than 13, and a short latina with hair that has just the faintest hint of purple. After the disaster that was the "road trip" Peridot's had about all she can handle today, but before she can even utter a clod someone beats her to the nagging. "Amethyst honestly, I told you do NOT run in the halls now apologize to this poor girl!" Peridot and Jasper look who they assumed was Amethyst waiting for a response.

"Aw come on lighten up P, me an stee man were just having some fun!" "Oh yes, and what a great example your setting for steven!" In the midst of the two women fighting the young boy walked up to jasper and peridot, "Hi my names Steven, Steven Universe and I'm sorry about Amethyst she gets... excited." Peridot didn't care about any Steven, or Amethyst, or whoever the third one was, she just wanted to get in her room! But once again getting shut down Jasper stepped in "It's a pleasure to meet ya squirt, I'm jasper and this ray of sunshine is Peridot!" At hearing this Amethyst instantly stopped talking, and looked right to Peridot "No way! Now we got two P's your gonna have to like fight to the death for dominance!" Peridot decided she didn't like this mini Jasper the similarities were too weird. "Now Amethyst there will be no fighting, it's a pleasure to meet you both I'm Pearl, and I am here studying to get my bachelor's in engineering technology." Okay now this was just freaky, and Peridot had to say something. Taking Pearls pale, dainty hand into her own slightly tanner one she introduced herself "Peridot, and coincidentally I'm also studying for engineering tech, top of my classes in fact." A low set of ooh's could be heard behind her from the peanut gallery. Peridot ignored them, she didn't have anything to prove she was just naturally competitive probabaly something to do with hanging around Jasper too long.

Something in Pearls demeanor seemed to change at this bit of information, like a button was pressed that no one should have been touching. "Well maybe where you came from you were the best, but now that your here you'll see that some are just as good if not better!" Peridot gave pearl a blank stare and with almost no emotion asked "Such as?" She didn't what it was about ruffling feathers Pearls especially that just left a nice feeling in her chest. Face turning from one of shock to anger Pearl almost shrieked "ME!?" With this Peridot decided to seal the deal "Nyehehe, right a beach town girl being better at technology than me! That's a good one, Pearl was it? Anyway we had a long day of driving so we'd love to stay and chat, but maybe next time?" Peridot calmly walked into dorm 505 leaving a seething Pearl, and cackling Amethyst behind her, moments later Jasper walked in giving a low whistle. "You sure know how to make a first impression." Peridot raised a brow at this and told jasper what she simply thought was the truth. "They were annoying, if I didn't do something they would have never left!" Jasper stood in the door way with that shit eating grin she loathed so much. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and at this Jasper decided to answer "Guess who's rooming in 506?" The color visibly drained from Peridot's face she was used to mouthing off, and leaving than never seeing that person again! Guess she kinda forgot the College thing. Day 1 - Peridot 0 


	3. Major Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day begins, and poor Peridot just can't seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten better reception than what I would've ever expected. Honestly thank you for giving this a chance, and now rambling aside. More awkward introductions!

After a painstakingly long dispute over who would take the bed closest to the window peridot relented accepting her fate of waking up blinded by the sun for the next year. Packing undone, and a multitude of posters hung on the walls ranging from Canadian soaps to lewd women on cars, the two friends were satisfied with their work. Next on the agenda was to find some fuel for their empty bodies deciding to checkout the cafeteria, Peridot did a double take of her appearance blonde hair spiked into it's almost diamond like shape. Years of trying to tame the unruly strands left her referring to her strange hairdo as a fashion statement, needless to say it stuck with her much like her signature green hoodie which had only a gem on the chest of the same name. It was a gift from Jasper many years ago it had some wear to it, but she couldn't find herself to be without it she also wasn't sure if it was a good thing she hadn't grown out of it, this coupled with simple black jeans made up her attire for the day. Jasper, currently in the middle of combing through her fashion statement a mane of bleached (almost white) hair that reached the lower of her back, looked to Peridot from the mirror.

"Dot you bout ready to head down?" At this Peridot rolled her eyes "You're the one taking eons to get ready! And what for? Were going for food." Jasper turned to Peridot "You gotta dress to impress!" Peridot would be lying to herself if she said that Jasper wasn't put together better than she was wearing an amber jacket left open to reveal the white tank underneath, which was itself revealing just how well built her friend truly was. This was a habit Jasper was trying to break peridot out of, wearing layers of clothes to hide herself she was loud and proud, while the other was putting it bluntly unhappy with her physique. Short, skinny on top, wide on bottom, pale, it's like her body was trying to convey how she felt inside a mismatched amalgamation of too many things to count. Peridot figured she never cared to impress before, so why start now? With a huff and a grunt respectively the odd pair made their way to the cafeteria, finding it packed with students making the act of finding a table very difficult, that is until a certain purple haired girl shot up noticing the two.

"Hey Jasp, other P! Come get a seat!" Amethyst as peridot remembered was sitting next to Pearl, the boy Steven, and a face she didn't recognize. Jasper gave her a harsh slap on the back and said with a chuckle "I'm gonna grab us some food you grab our seats, and play nice." Begrudgingly Peridot made her way to Amethyst's table taking a seat next to Steven, "P-dot you already know us, but this is Garnet." The woman Amethyst was referring to gave Peridot a weird vibe she just sat there with a stone like expression, she couldn't place exactly what the woman was thinking because her were concealed behind a pair of thick visor like glasses(Who wears sunglasses indoors anyway?) Even sitting Peridot could tell she had some height on her, more than likely only beaten by Jasper, she had her hair done in an almost cubed afro. Things were getting increasingly uncomfortable for her as Garnet just stared almost as if she were looking into her soul, silly maybe but peridot didn't know what to expect! After what felt like ages Garnet seemed to settle just giving her a thumbs up and a smile (What does that mean, are we good? is she mute?! Why can't people just be more direct!?) Not knowing how to respond peridot just mumble a weak "Thanks?" Only releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding when Jasper arrived. "So Garnet where's your roomie?" Peridot was perplexed as to how Jasper would already know her sensing the confusion Jasper enlightened her "While someone was being antisocial Amethyst told me about some of her other friends." Peridot merely nodded at this as Garnet decided to answer Jasper's question in an english accent she was not expecting.

"Lapis is still in the dorm, she said she didn't wanna come down to eat so I didn't argue." Curiosity peeked, Peridot decided to speak up "So than who are you rooming with Steven?" At this he giggly replied "I don't actually go here I'm home schooled, my mom is the counselor, and my dad teaches music so on days when nothings going on I hang out with these guys." Between the eating, and mild conversation classes and schedules were brought into the mix, revealing that Peridot had at least one class with everyone at the table Tech with Pearl, art with Jasper (they thought it would be a way to breeze through a class) and music with everyone which put stars in Stevens eyes the kid really liked music from what Peridot gathered. With that they made their way to the dorms Peridot and Jasper to 505, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven to 506, and Garnet to 504 with her mystery roommate whom peridot had no doubts she would meet later. After such an eventful day everyone was sure to be retiring early as classes officially began the next morning 8:00 am sharp, all but Peri who decided to stay up an extra three hours browsing the internet until her body begged for sleep wrapping up her thoughts in her digital journal app she closed her laptop and drifted off, mental preparing for the first day of the next year. 

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

Rolling over almost mechanically peridot slammed her palm down on the dinosaur of an alarm clock (she had a thing for classic tech) silencing the thing bringing peace back to her room, only to realize all too quickly this was in fact not her room. Jasper's monster like snoring caused her to jolt out of bed so quickly she became light headed, scooting to the edge of her bed with a scowl and a string of curses that would make a sailor reach for soap, Peridot attached her squeaky prosthetics, and made an attempt of getting Jasper out of bed (no easy feat.) The alarm had gone off at 6:30 to give them time to shower, eat, and prepare anything else they might need for the day first classes were at 8:00 and peridot would be damned if Jasper ruined her first day by refusing to get out of bed! The time is 7:45 after only half an hour, and an accidental fist to peridots stomach they were able to get moving and on time for their first days, coming to a split in the halls the two parted ways going to their own respective first classes bidding eachother a farewell and a break a leg, peridot really needed Jasper to quit saying that. Peridot found her way to the Tech room where she made her way to the back corner her favorite seat in any class room, her luck seemed to end their as an all too familiar head of peach colored hair took a seat right in front of her. "Peridot" Pearl acknowledged her with a very curt greeting and a tilt of the head, Peridot decided if she was really going to do this she might as well take jasper's advice and try to make some allies (friend was too strong of a word for now.) She decided to start with a simple apology "So pearl about, uh yesterday I um..." before she could continue with amazing apology Pearl jumped in with a friendly smile "No need to apologize, I can understand what it's like to be a little competitive, and I'm sure amethyst almost knocking you down didn't help." "So water under the bridge?" This was going surprisingly well pearl did all the talking for her! "Of course let's just both agree to not let this little go too far." "Of course." With that they shook hands, and class was in session.

(30 minutes later)

Pearl and Peridot have been restricted from sitting next to each other for the rest of the year. Somehow putting two prideful tech engineering geniuses together in a class that involved answering multiple questions throughout the hour long period went south. Peridot claims it was Pearls fault for constantly needing to correct her when nothing needed corrected, and from Pearls point of view Peridot didn't need to simultaneously stand, shout an answer, and raise her hand at the same time. Either way they were no longer answer questions for the rest of the class, until they could learn to set aside some "major differences" as Ms.Diamond so graciously put it. Moving on to her next class which she was looking forward to much more, seeing as how art with Jasper couldn't possibly be worse than tech engineering with pearl, as she entered the room she didn't need to look far to spot her giant friend, who at the moment seemed to be chatting it up with a girl who had blue hair?


	4. It's a bet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper introduces Peridot to Garnets roommate, and some interesting events follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, 10 away from 100 views! I'm gonna run out of ways to say thank you by the end of this.

Peridot made her way over to Jasper taking the seat to her left, while the right was occupied by yet another face she didn't recognize said face was currently wearing an expression that looked somewhere between angry and tired...Tangry? Jasper finally noticing her short friend after a solid minute began another explanation (she'd been doing this allot lately, leaving peridot to think maybe she did need to socialize) "Dot this is Garnet's roommate Lapis Lazuli, Lapis this is my roomie Dot I was telling ya about." Lapis looked over to Peridot who only offered a weak smile in return "So, is Dot actually your name or...?" This brought a tinge of red to her cheeks she never liked that nickname it only accentuated the fact that she was shorter than everyone! "Actually it's Peridot, Peridot Emerald is there anything else this clod told you that I should be aware of?" Lapis paused momentarily releasing her stone cold expression for one that didn't really convey much of anything, it was very hard for peridot to read this girl. All she could get from face value was that she was taller than herself, but shorter than jasper, had a head of blue hair that oddly fit her, and had skin that said this girl enjoyed the outdoors.(Or tanning salons)

"Well she said you were a nerd who screams at 12 year olds at 3:00 am, watches canadian soap operas, and talks to herself when you think no one is listening. Does that sound about right?" The tinge of red on Peridots cheeks turned in to a full blown blush at this point, she'd never felt so mortified in her whole life, she'd just met Lapis and now she was gonna think of her as some nerdy psychopath! Jasper's obnoxious howling didn't help the matter people were starting to stare!

"NO, that is not _right _don't let her lies tarnish my good name Lazuli!" At this Lapis's lip actually quirked up into an almost half smile not quite a smirk, but close enough. "Really? That's too bad seeing those kids' reactions would be priceless, and Camp Pining Hearts is my favorite show. But that's okay, it's not your thing right?" With that Lapis decided to turn her attention to the front of the class where Ms.Smoky was beginning her lecture, Peridot and Jasper exchanged mixed looks of confusion and disbelief. "That seemed like the incorrect response?" "You're telling me." For the first time since that day started Peridot found herself feeling something other than rage, hell if she knew what it was but it felt nice.__

 _ _As the class day came to an end the two friends found themselves in their dorm making idle chat, when Jasper brought up something of importance. "Oh yeah I told the group we'd meet the in the cafeteria for dinner at six." Peridot raised a brow at this "The group?" "Literally the only people we've talked to since we got here dot." "Thank you for taking my thoughts on the matter into consideration." "As a matter of fact I did this would give you more time with your blue babe!" Peridot had to stop herself from spitting the coffee she was currently choking on "My WHAT?!" "Come on don't tell me you didn't notice Lapis flirting." "She was not flirting, she was teasing because you made me out to be a weirdo!" "What's teasing if not just a more subtle way to flirt? Also your staring was kind of obvious."__

 _ _

She was learning allot about herself today apparently she talks to herself, AND has a staring problem! "Was it that bad?" "If it weren't for lapis being almost as weird as you, she probably would of bolted out of art." "Okay all that aside even if she was 'flirting' what should I do? I'm not as experienced as you when it comes to these things, I'm not sure anyone is." The snarky comment didn't go over her friends head. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" "Come on Jasper anyone who knows you also knows that you attack anything on two legs, that has a functioning vagina." Jasper had to laugh at that just because of how true it was, she remembers many times she had to cancel plans with peri because she had 'plans' that night. 

"All you have to do is talk, you're good at that she seems to like that weird show you never shut up about start there and see where it goes?" "Okay that could work, or maybe she won't even be there like last night and I can just avoid this for the next year?!" Jasper knew peridot always had problems with social interaction, but this time a girl took interest in _her _. That's why she decided it was time to dish some tough love for peridots sake "Alright tell ya what one week! I give you one week to ask Lapis to join you on a date or I'll ask her to join ME on one!" Her shorter friend gave her look that screamed (You're Insane!) and maybe she was but it was for a good cause in her eyes. "What makes you think you can just take bets on people's lives like that!" "I'm telling you Dot don't ruin this opportunity" "What opportunity!? We exchanged a whole twenty words, and met three hours ago!" "That's what this week is for stupid get to know her, take her out, just stop being the worlds most useless lesbian!"__

 _ _Taking those words to heart she reflected on her past experiences with relationships, being a girl she met online who was trying to get into her pockets more so than her pants, and a boy her mother set her up with (Story for another time.) needless to say she was clueless to these sorts of things, but deciding to act out of character she gave jasper a determined expression. "One week? Piece of cake." "Are you serious?!" "If only to get you off my back, than yes I'll give this a shot." The next thing she knew she was being lifted off her bed and spun around the room "That's my girl Dotty! Now let's get ready dinner's in half an hour remember," "Dress to impress?" "That's right!"__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, work was hell, but I wanted to get something out today. Most chapters should range between 1,000 to 3,000 words. That's my goal anyway, comment telling me anything you think needs adjusting or touched on, or if you just wanna express yourself that would be appreciated as well.


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, and Lapis try using some friendly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading this! Here's another chapter that will hopefully make up for yesterdays sad excuse of a chapter. ENJOY!!!

The cafeteria was alive with students creating a noise too complex to be heard, but loud enough to assault ones senses. Peridot's brief moment of bravery back at the dorm was quickly leaving her much like Jasper "You know the drill I get food, you save the seats." Nodding her head in understanding she scanned the area looking for her new "Group" finding them was relatively simple, seeing as how their packed table was responsible for a large portion of the noise in the room.

Making her way over she saw Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and replacing Steven (just her luck) Lapis who was sitting a chair away from the rest of the group reading. The first to notice her presence was of course Amethyst who stopped whatever argument she was having with Pearl to acknowledge her. "What up P-dot, finally decide to join the cool kids willingly?" "Define willingly." Upon mention of yet another nickname she didn't need Lapis looked up from her book for only a brief second before going back to (what peridot assumed was) pretending no one was there, she took the seat that was between Garnet and Lapis which left her across from Amethyst who was next to Pearl.

Joining the table after a few seconds of awkward silence which felt like hours to peridot, was Jasper who sat next to Amethyst which put her across from Lapis. Pearl was the one to break the ice "Peridot, Jasper how are you?" in response she got a gruff "Hungry" and small "Meh." Okay so more like scratched the ice, Amethyst took that as her turn to try "So P-dot I heard you got Pearl moved to the front of the class for starting a nerd war." This nuked the ice all eyes at the table going to Peridot, except for Pearl's which seemed to find great interest in her shoes at the moment. Being Peridot she decided to be as blunt and honest with the story as she knew possible.

"It wasn't that bad Pearl just couldn't handle someone with better reflexes answering all the questions, honestly I don't blame her for what she did." "WHAT I DID!? I calmly raised my hand like a normal human being, so sorry we don't all have to jump and shout to be noticed!" "Excuse ME!? Just what is that supposed to mean!?" Thankfully before things could escalate any further (seriously at this point their not even sitting more like half standing) Garnet calmly interjected. "Alright Peridot apologize for being insensitive," "WHAT!?" "and Pearl you apologize for being invasive." "But Garnet!" "Now!" Peridot didn't know what it was compelling her to actually do as Garnet said was it fear, respect, or simply not wanting to see this calm woman's bad side.

With that they exchanged very meek apologies faces burning from a chorus of cackles, howls, and...snorting? Looking beside her she saw the culprit of the adorable noise was in fact lapis, who upon noticing peridot's gaze reverted back to her usual frown at almost alarming speed. "What?" Caught off guard by the question peridot responded "Y-your laugh is different." she mentally face palmed at how odd her answer seemed. "And?" "A-and I like different?" She seemed to accept this as she went back to her book, looking around peridot got mixed reactions for her little _episode _. Amethyst and Jasper trying (and failing miserably) to contain their laughter, Pearl giving her a confused stare, and Garnet giving a nice thumbs up, right now she just wanted catch the first bus back to empire city and cry to her mother, but that would be to easy. "Don't take online courses it'll be fun" they said "It'll be easy" they said!__

 _ _(Lapis's P.O.V)__

 _ _

Finally getting back to her room after being basically dragged to dinner by her roommate Garnet she flopped face first onto her side of the room wanting norhing more than to just sleep the rest of the day away, but Garnet was having none of that. "So Lapis, did you have a good time?" Rolling over she gave Garnet an expression that said "What do you think?" "I'll admit it's not my place to intrude, but I do think it would be nice if you became a little more social." She was right it wasn't her place, so why was she so adamant in making it!? Lapis only knew Garnet and the others through Steven a.k.a the only reason she was talking to them.

"Why do you care so much Garnet? I'm just some girl from Ocean Town, if I don't care enough to try remaking everything I left behind than why should you?" Garnet paused seeming to think on this Lapis couldn't really tell what she was doing half the time because of her sunglasses "I care because my friends are everything to me, we're more like family than anything doing good for them does good for me in return." "So what it's like a karma thing?" Garnet chuckled at this "Not exactly, I've always had a gift for sensing when people aren't in the right state of mind. When their lost, scared, or confused and someone once told me never to shun a gift, so I use it to help steer the people I care for in the right direction."

"So than what should I do oh wise and mystic fortune teller?" "I can't tell you what to do Lapis you need to figure that out on your own." Of course, she didn't know what she was expecting at this point so she decided to entertain her roommate a little more. "Than can you at least tell me where to start?" Her answer to this was one word, or rather one name. "Peridot." "The blonde nerd I met just this morning why?" "You've got allot more in common than you think, and from what I here she's pretty lonely too." "Hey I'm not lonely!" "Alright alright I won't push you to do something you don't want to, but if not for me or yourself, try for Steven's sake he worries."

Lapis Lazuli the girl without a care in the world who had zero interest in anything, that was the demeanor she used but it wasn't always like that. Leaving the only place you've ever called home which held so many friends, and memories left Lapis growing up bitter and angry at the world. So much so she refused to try gaining new friends and being social, that is until Steven Universe came into her life. Meeting him two years ago helped her open a bit at least enough to leave the house and say hi to all of his friends (which included everyone in Beach City, and some wildlife) he was a ball of joy pure, and untainted to the worlds darker side. He gave her hope to keep trying, telling her that things will get better.

Than there was Peridot what could she say she literally just met her. Everything about her was loud her colors, voice, even her feet lapis swore she could hear her coming a mile away, were her feet made of lead or something!? She was able to get under Pearl's skin which she liked, and honestly the way her voice raised a couple octaves when she got angry was kinda cute.

With an exaggerated sigh Lapis looked Garnet in what she was hoping were her eyes. "Okay I'll try talking to her tomorrow, but no promises." "That's great to hear I wish you the best of luck tomorrow." "So... can I get some sleep now?" "Never said you couldn't." With that Garnet left to get ready for bed leaving a very tired, very angry Lapis to mull over her plan for how best to approach Peridot the girl seemed afraid of upfront speaking, so maybe an indirect approach? Get her to start talking so it's like she started the conversation? That could work, she'd have more time to think tomorrow for now her pillow was beckoning her head and she couldn't deny it any longer.

(The Next Morning) 

Nothing of particular interest took place in Engineering Tech aside from Ms.Diamond looking ready to shatter a kid for not having his first assignment ready, seriously it's the second day!? So making her way to her next class with Jasper and oh yeah Lapis, how can she humiliate herself in front of the blue haired girl this time? Taking her normal seat next to jasper she looked over to see that she wasn't here yet giving a brief period of piece, until it was ruined by her so called best friend.

"So what's up with you? You hit the hay right when we got back, and you were out this morning before the alarm even went off." "Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with a certain blue haired nightmare you've dragged me into!?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear! Lapis walked in taking her seat on the other side of Jasper giving the two a quiet hello before opening her notebook. Ms.Smoky than began her lesson "Hello everyone, are y'all having a beautiful second day!?" Her response was mix of yes's, meh's, and a cough. "Alright than so I was thinking for your first major assignment we could do an exercise involving partners, because art is like dancing you know? A solo can dazzle, but when two come to tango it can make something absolutely beautiful!"

Peridot didn't see the correlation between the two, but she was more focused on the emphasis her professor was putting on the word beautiful. "So your task is to find a partner, and come up with something that defines the two of you be it a drawing, painting, sculpture just go nuts!" She seemed very laid back compared to the others teaching, but was that necessarily a bad thing? Peridot looked over to Jasper to see if she had any ideas for the project, but she was currently occupied picking up another partner. Literally she went up behind a man with a red mohawk, and gauges and lifted him several feet in the air he screamed bloody murder while Ms.Smoky clapped saying "That's the spirit Jasper!"

Realization hit her fast as to why Jasper was doing this, it was so she would have a chance to partner up with Lazuli! She looked over seemingly at the same time Lapis looked at her as their eyes met they both quickly looked down avoiding the others gaze. Neither of them wanted to say what they both were thinking luckily they didn't have to. "Lapis! Peridot! Have either of you found partners yet?" It was Ms.Smoky breaking Peridot's train of thought, simultaneously they replied with a no. "Perfect you both can just partner up than since everybody else found theirs already." (Yeah) Peridot thought (Just perfect.)

(Lapis's P.O.V) 

She decided that since peridot clearly wasn't going to make the first move she would suck it up, and do it herself. "So uh Lazuli what were you thinking we could do for the project?" That was unexpected, and wait did she call her Lazuli? "My names Lapis." this seemed to fluster the little blonde as it looked like her brain was working overtime to think of something to say (Nice one she actually wants something to do with you, and just like always you freak people out!) the only difference was this time she actually felt some form of remorse. "W-well I noticed that Amethyst and Jasper like to give everyone nicknames, so I thought I'd try it? Is that ok?" Lapis decided she didn't wanna bring the girls mood down anymore than she already had, so she decided to just roll with the punches on this one. "Sure thing Peri."

At this peridot raised a brow "What?" "Peri. If I get a nickname so do you, and I don't like Dot, or P-dot." Lapis watched as she scratched her chin in deep thought at the new name. "Alright Peri it is Lazuli!" Lapis couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the childish grin peridot held as she said this, making her think that maybe she would take Garnets advice more often.

__


	6. The Universe works in mysterious ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, and Lapis find their own ways of sorting things out. Which happens to be the same way.

Taking nearly the entire class time Peridot and Lapis finally decided upon a sculpture for their collaborative piece, which to their dismay left no time to actually work on it. They decided they would meet up the following day at Lapis's dorm to get a start as it was the beginning of the weekend "What about Garnet?" "Oh don't worry I'm sure Pearl, and Amethyst would be happy to take her for a couple hours." There seemed to be some sort of hidden meaning behind Lapis's words as she ended them with a wink, what that meaning was peridot had no clue. She was more focused on the fact she would be spending time alone with the girl she was supposed to get a date with.

The rest of peridots day was spent thinking up casual conversation topics realizing quickly that insults, and humor involving toilets and the male anatomy wouldn't go over well with someone like Lazuli. She really did need third party advice on this (someone who wasn't Jasper) so logically out of the other college students she knew (all five of them!) she decided to go with the thirteen year old. With this as her only plan of action she made her way in search of the counselor whom she remembered Steven referring to as his mother.

Across the hall Lapis seemed to be having the same thoughts as she had no idea what to talk about with the little blonde. Sure they both liked the same T.V show, but that could only hold a conversation for so long, after that than what? Most of the time would be used working on Ms.Smoky's project but she purposefully asked/told Garnet she needed more time to which she happily obliged saying "Take as much time as you need after all I will be just one room over."

She tried asking said roommate for advise, but only got cryptic messages leading to more questions than answers. Pearl gave her the century old speech about how "Just acting like yourself, and letting things come naturally would be the best course of action." she rolled her eyes at this seeing as how she didn't have the patience to hold a one person conversation, and Peridot seemed the type to seize up and panic at the signs of awkwardness. With all this in mind she really wondered what made either of them want to approach each other in the first place, for her it was Garnets "helpful" advise but for the other she had no clue. Deciding not to fret over the ever looming meet up any longer she got up from her bed to go for a walk.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls for what felt like hours left peridot cursing her own damned pride that wouldn't allow her to ask for directions. Luckily she spotted a head of curly brown hair walking into a room, this head also happened to be several feet shorter than everyone else (including her!) it had to be Steven. Peridot approached the door which read Mrs.Universe only confirming her suspicions, she gave a quiet but firm knock to the door before hearing two voices say "Come in." one excited using a volume one wouldn't expect from a counselor's room likely Steven, the other soft and inviting with a giggle attached. This she presumed was Mrs.Universe.

Walking in the first thing she noticed were the multitudes of pink covering the room in all shades and variations she could think of, some she didn't know existed. Next was the woman sitting behind the desk whose hair matched the theme of the room, which served to compliment the elegant white dress she was currently wearing. As she stood to greet Peridot she couldn't help but gawk at the size of the woman who could honestly give Jasper a run for her money, putting these thoughts aside she introduced herself.

"Hello ma'me my name is Peridot Emerald, and I was wondering if as weird as this sounds I could have a moment of your sons time?" She motioned over to Steven who was giving her a smile large enough to show off all his pearly whites. She gave the smaller girl a questioning gaze making her somehow feel even smaller. "Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about a young adult running off with my son Ms.Emerald." Peridot and Steven both had to do a double take unprepared for whatever it was she seemed to be insinuating. "Mom! This is Peridot, I told you about her yesterday!" "I'm only teasing Steven there's no need to be upset."

This didn't lessen the hotness that overcome younger two's faces. "Ma'me I would really appreciate your sons help, and I don't want to take up your time." "Sweetie I'm a counselor. It's my job to listen, and anything you need to ask my son you can ask in front of me, and also please drop the formalities just call me Rose." Peridot considered this thinking it would be worth a shot deciding she'd come this far, why not go a little further?

"Okay, well Steven as you know I've recently made acquaintances with your friends."

Before Peridot could finish Rose jumped in. "Oh so you're friends with the others already? That's wonderful!"

Slightly annoyed, and a tad ashamed she revealed to them her dilemma. "Yes well I'm trying to get close to someone else, but I'm not quite sure how to do it?"

Steven beamed at this an opportunity to help a friend make a friend! His life's calling. "As the best friend of everyone in Beach City, I guarantee you satisfactory results in your search for another companion. All I need is a name."

Steven (for someone his age) seemed like a very mature young man who liked to get down to the point, and peridot respected that. "Garnet's roommate Lapis Lazuli."

Peridot was afraid to continue worrying one of them would get seriously injured if their smiles got any bigger. Steven was the first to speak.

"Aww Peridot! Do you like Lapis!" She blushed furiously at this. "NO, what would make you think I like Lazuli!?"

To this Steven frowned, and Rose was giggling to herself the whole time. "If you don't like her than why do you wanna be her friend?"

That's right Steven was young he wouldn't know the difference between liking, and 'like liking'. With Rose that seemed like a whole other story as she gave peridot a look that said all too well she knew more than she was saying, which she was grateful for being in the presence of Steven after all. She never really took this into consideration for herself oddly enough, did she have a crush on Lapis? She was certainly attractive, a toned body that suggested some sort of workout regimen, when she did give off that rare smile it made her insides do flips, and that adorable laugh frome dinner the other night (OH MY STARS! I'M CRUSHING ON LAZULI!!!)

The sudden wave of thought left her almost ignoring the others in the room including Steven who's question had still gone unanswered. Peridot decided for now it would be best to deny any feelings of romance to go for a more practical approach.

"We have an art project together, and I was wondering if you knew anything about her that could help me get to know her a little better, so that we aren't just left in awkward silence?" She wasn't technically lying these were her original intentions. Rose was the next to speak up.

"Lapis is a very sweet girl she just has a hard shell to crack, it took Steven a few days to get her to start talking to him. Honestly she could use more friends like you, someone whose willing to give things a shot and so determined to learn and understand."

Peridot felt this woman was giving her too much credit, she just wanted a list of hobbies, or what music she likes! If this is what it took to get closer to Lapis she had to ask herself was it really worth the stupid bet? (That's right) This whole thing started with a bet, a bet she'd completely forgotten up until this point meaning she's been trying to get closer to Lapis for the sake of getting close. She decided here that yes SHE was worth it.

"So than tell me Rose what are some of the things Lapis takes interest in most?"

"Lapis adores the ocean, one of the few things she's grown attached to since moving here actually. She has a thing for baseball, and art that's actually why she's here. I think though you should find out more for yourself it'll be much more interesting that way."

Peridot accepted this unsure of what Rose meant by "interesting", but decided she'd gotten a decent amount of info from the mother and son. She checked the time seeing that dinner was in an hour, so she decided to bid them a thank you and a farewell as she made her way back to her dorm to speak with Jasper.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

The little walk she decided to take ended up becoming a full blown trip as she did laps around the inside of the school. Still unsure of what to do she checked the nearest clock seeing that there was still an hour till dinner, deciding that it wasn't too late she went to see the people who always seemed to help her in these situations. She was just lucky the Universe's liked to stay later than most teachers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a bit of experimenting with the way I'll write conversations from now on, referencing the chat between rose, steven, and peridot. Like how it looks? Tell me and I'll stick to that. Also Rose sure does have her work cut out for her huh?


	7. Still Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, and Lapis find themselves struggling to come to terms with their new friendship. If you can call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I know I've probably said this a million times, but I really didn't expect so many people to actually read this and it blows my mind. So again thank you, and now some feels!

(Lapis's P.O.V)

The time was 11:45 am fifteen minutes before Peridot was supposed to show up knocking on her door, and she STILL had no idea what to say! Sure she was probably overthinking everything but she really did want to try.

"Calm down Lapis! It's just a couple hours to work, and get to know her a little more. It's not like you're trying to propose to her!"

No matter how many times she told herself this she couldn't get the overwhelming feeling of anxiousness to leave her. Being reclusive for so long took a toll on her psyche it seemed, even the thought of one on one meetings terrified her. The only reason she said anything the first time she saw Peridot was because she didn't want to be caught in the middle of her and Jasper's stupidity. Giving an answer she thought would shut them up (In retrospect it now seems like she might've been flirting.) which was in no way her intent."Hindsight's 20/20 I suppose."

Honestly if it weren't for people like Garnet, and the Universe family worrying for her she wasn't sure where she'd be socially right now, and this is why she was trying so hard. She wanted to show them she was getting better so that they didn't have to constantly worry about her, especially Steven who was trying harder than anyone to get her to open up.

Thinking of Steven brought a smile to to her face she could never feel bad around that kid, seriously no one could he wouldn't let them! This reminded her of the talk she had with said cinnamon bun the night before.

(Flashback!)

Lapis found herself standing in front of the door to an office she was all too familiar with. Not even bothering to knock she let herself in seeing Rose, and Steven already sitting as if they had been waiting for her. Ignoring her thoughts as usual she greeted the two with a small smile, and a nod which Steven (Being who he is) matched with a running hug nearly knocking the skinny girl down.

"Lapis it's been so long!"

Suppressing an eye roll she looked down to the much shorter boy. "It's been like two days Steven." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah but that's like forty-eight hours, and that's too long to go without seeing your beach summer fun buddy!" These were the names given to the two when they first met on that summer which feels just like yesterday, names thought up by (who else?) Steven.

Rose stood next to give lapis a more proper hug. "Lapis this certainly is a surprise. What brings you down here so late?"

Lapis stopped to consider this, what was she doing here again? Oh that's right, Peridot, and sorting out her weird emotional problems.

"Well you see the reason is I've got this problem that involves someone else."

Upon hearing this Steven got stars in his eyes, but before he could speak Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, and who might this person be?"

"Her name is Peridot Emerald I just met her the other day, but Garnet suggested I try making friends with her so I did, but now I'm supposed to be meeting tomorrow to work on some art project, and I don't know what to say or do, and I just really need some advice?"

Rose was trying to process all this information given to her very quickly, and in one breath from Lapis when the door suddenly swung open.

"The vans all packed up and ready to... Lapis? How ya doing kiddo!?"

Standing before her was a man whose attire let everyone know he was stuck in the 90's(including a mullet which couldn't quite reach the top of his head) he was known as Mr.Universe a.k.a Greg.

"Hey Greg I'm doing okay I guess?" Luckily Rose was a woman who liked to keep things on track.

"Well Lapis, Steven told me some things about Peridot and from what I understand she's probably just as nervous as you are, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Shouldn't that mean I need to worry more!? What if neither of us are talking, you know how I get in those situations and I really wanna make a good impression!"

Rose merely giggled at this seeming to find Lapis's whole dilemma comical, which wasn't exactly lifting her mood. "From what Steven's told me it seems she already thinks a great deal about you." This was also getting to Lapis why was Peri talking to Steven about her, what did he tell her, what did she ask him, and why was Rose acting like Garnet right now!?

"You just have to keep in mind that all anyone asks of you is to be yourself. Your a kind, caring, sweet person Lapis just show her that, and things will work out."

"Show her my sweet?" Probably could of worded that better, but at this point Lapis was beyond caring. She turned to Steven wanting him to answer some of her questions.

"So Steven, what exactly did Peridot say about me?"

Steven began fidgeting in his spot looking like he wanted to lie his way out of this, but they both knew he couldn't Steven just wasn't the type to lie to a persons face.

"She said that she doesn't like you, and she just wants to find things out about you so things aren't awkward when you talk." Lapis felt her blood turn cold at this sudden information, if she really didn't like her than why was she trying to get close to her!? Rose decided this would be good time to intervene.

"GREG!"

Said man who lapis forgot was even there jumped at hearing his name. "Y-yeah honey."

"Take Steven to the van I'll be out in a minute, the women need to talk."

With that sudden turn Greg hauled a complaining Steven out the door under his arm, leaving Rose, and Lapis alone.

Rose was the first to speak rubbing the back of her neck while she did. "Kids say the strangest things." Lapis however wasn't buying it.

"I knew it. She already hates me, and she hasn't even gotten a chance to know me."

She wasn't sure why this information came as such a shock to her, plenty of people didn't like her so why was it that Peridot's opinion seemed to affect her so much more. Lapis didn't even wanna be friends with her she was doing this to make Steven happy right? Sure she could make Lapis laugh, and her intentions at first seemed sincere, but so did the man others' who came before. 

"Lapis no! Please don't take Steven's words seriously he didn't know what he meant by that, that's all."

"Seemed pretty clear to me she doesn't like me, and you know what I'm okay with that!" Even though it was very clear something was not okay. (Damn it, why can't I hide my shitty emotions better!?) As she stood to leave Rose grabbed her wrist pleading, almost begging her to stay.

"Lapis really it's not that she doesn't like you, peridot just doesn't 'like' you! Please do believe me when I tell you though that she does like you, it's just her way of liking you isn't like liking someone you normally like. You get it?"

To say Lapis was lost was an understatement, she wasn't sure if Rose even knew what she was talking about (Hell I'm the author I don't know what she meant, and I wrote it!) but considering she never steered lapis wrong before she decided to believe in her once again.

"I guess I'll trust you know what your talking about Rose. So tell me what should I do?"

"Thank you for listening, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you what to do, just try being yourself that usually works."

Lapis couldn't help but snort at this. "I swear you sound just like Pearl, and Garnet sometimes."

"Really, or do they sound like me?" With a wink, and a hug Rose lead Lapis out the door and bid her a nice night as it was getting late, and she had a family waiting on her.

As Lapis made her way back to her room she found herself instead looking at dorm 505 thinking on everything Rose told her, deciding that everything would work out one way or another.

(End Flashback!)

She was brought back to reality by a resounding knock at the door, checking the clock she found that she had been daydreaming for a whole fifteen minutes! Getting up and over to the door Lapis stopped just short of the doorknob, taking a deep breath and exhaling she found herself thinking a little brighter. (Things will work out. One way or another.)

(Peridot's P.O.V)

The time was 11:30 am, and peridot found herself pacing her side of the room contemplating the best way to go about talking to Lapis. "Greetings, no too formal. What up lazuli?(Never. Never again.)"

Jasper was on her side of the room just kinda watching her friends decent into madness. "Dot you're overthinking this...again! You've been saying hello to yourself for half an hour."

"Well excuse me for wanting to show Lapis nothing but the utmost respect, and appreciation in the form of well thought out greeting."

Okay hearing it out loud like that made her realize the look on Jasper's face may have been justified, but even with all the information she got from Steven and Rose she still couldn't think of a proper means of using it therefore making it all useless! "Would it be too late to just tell her I'm sick?"

"You do realize she lives right next door right? I bet if she listens closely, she could hear everything we're saying even as we speak."

The possibility never once crossed her mind! What if she was listening, what if she heard her psychotic ramblings! She would never want anything to do with Peridot ever again! Jasper watched her slowly contort from thoughtful, to fearful, to full blown panic. While a part of her found this hilarious, the more caring side took over knowing she went too far. So she walked over trying to ease peridot out of this miniature panic attack she knew she caused.

"All right Peridot look at me, take deep breaths, and count to ten. Got it?"

Peridot already felt calmer hearing her best friend say her full name, so nodding her head in acknowledgement she slowly took in a shaky breath counting to ten repeating the process until she was no longer shaking. Allowing Jasper to help her to her bed she sat down with her head in her hands, wondering just how she was gonna get through this. Jasper was by her giving words of encouragement until peridot looked up noticing only fifteen minutes remained. "How do you do it?"

Jasper had to strain her ears to make sure she wasn't hearing things, the whisper of a question leaving her confused and a little scared. "Do what Dot?"

"EVERYTHING YOU CLOD!" The sudden outburst nearly caused Jasper to jump out of her skin, and peridots bed.

"Why is it so easy for you to just talk to people!? I can't even make it through a simple "Hey how are ya?" without going into a panic attack! But you can get any girl you want to just follow you home like it's normal! I WANT to be normal!"

The last words from Peridot came out more like strained whines compared the rest of her tirade, which had been screams loud enough Jasper was worried one of the neighbors would be knocking on their door. More so than anything she was worried for her sobbing friend sitting next to her. All the pushing she did with the Lapis thing was just to help her friend, but maybe she had pushed things too far?

"I'm sorry Dot. I thought if I kept pushing you, you'd find your own way to do this, but I guess I never really took your feelings into account. Heh here I am the one whose supposed to be your best friend, and it turns out I'm the one giving you hell. If you don't wanna do this I'll tell Lapis, than you and me can go hit up a couple bars, two single ladies tearing up the town!"

She was able to get a chuckle out of her shorter friend with this, and as she turned to look at her she felt her heartbreak. Seeing the puffy red eyes and runny nose that didn't suit peridot in the slightest, and knowing she caused it made her feel like real jackass. Peridot finally composed enough to make a decision stood up.

"We're going for celebration drinks when I get back with Lazuli's phone number! Your treat."

"WHOO!! That's my Dotty!" She gave her a slap on the back not too rough, which peridot greatly appreciated.

Taking this as yes Peridot put on her favorite hoodie, and made her way to the door not before stopping to give Jasper a hug. It was rare the two shared moments like these, but when they did it was well received on both ends. Stepping out and shutting the door behind her, the first thing she saw was Garnet who gave her a thumbs up saying "Good luck." to which for the first time she responded. Matching Garnet with a thumbs up of her own "Thanks!" with that the two walked passed each other Garnet to 506, and peridot to 504. Standing in front of the door she gave it a firm couple of knocks before her courage could leave her, and as the door opened there stood Lapis.

"Hey, how are ya Lazuli?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if this seems like it's being dragged out. Honestly 6 and 7 should have been one chapter. But when it comes to writing these characters I take inspiration from my own views, and experiences. I have horrible social anxiety which does indeed make it hard for me to even utter a simple hello, which I gave peridot. The overall fear or feeling of it being impossible to make new friends or move forward goes to lapis. So I'm sorry once again if it seems a bit long for their first real encounter.


	8. Morp it up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Peridot and Lapis meet up for their project, and things get a little off topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having too much fun writing this. Also I hope the daily uploads make up for the shorter chapters. This was just a spur of the moment idea, so I had no real plan heading in, and I still don't! So I just want to give my appreciation once more to everyone reading.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

As she slowly opened the door she took in the appearance of the little nerd that stood before her. With her green hoodie, black pants, and spiky blonde hair that made her seem a bit taller than she actually was Lapis couldn't find anything had changed about her from the last time she saw her. Aside from the large smile that looked like it hurt to hold for so long, seriously the most emotion she'd seen from Peridot was rage towards Pearl and Jasper so this was unexpected.

"Hey, how are ya Lazuli?"

Lapis had to raise a brow to this. What could have possibly happened in the span of a day to transform this once anxious fidgety mess of a girl, into someone beaming with confidence and joy like she didn't have a care in the world? More than anything she found herself a bit envious. (Maybe some people really are different behind closed doors?)

"I'm okay, I guess. What about you Peri?"

Her smile faltered only for a second before returning to it's original state, she must have felt some of the weird vibes coming off of Lapis. If she was bothered at all she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"I'm in an exemplary mood thank you for asking..um, would it be okay if I came in?"

So focused on trying to figure out why Peridot was in such a good mood, it went completely unnoticed that she was keeping her in the hallway. Realizing her mistake she quickly stepped aside with a blush allowing Peridot entrance to her dorm."

"Oh SHI-uh sorry. Kinda spacey today haha."

It was Peridots turn to quirk a brow at Lapis, wondering if maybe she did something wrong. (Am I early? Was I late?)

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Walking into Lazuli's dorm she could hardly tell it apart from her and Jasper's place, it was a bit tidier with one half consisting of a desk, and a bed with purple covers while the other was a blue bed with a simple nightstand which she presumed belonged to Lapis.

"So lazuli any idea as to what our project should consist of? I was thinking something simple, perhaps a piece conveying our newfound friendship? I'm sure Ms.Smoky would eat that up and give us a passing grade for sure!"

"Simple huh? If you say so, how should we start?"

Perking up Peridot raised her hand finger pointed to the sky, "I...have no idea." only to lower it dejectedly. Peridot never was the artistic type coming up with ideas was easy, but she was lacking in the execution department.

"Hmm. What if we just threw together some random things to make our sculpture? Art critiques take those, and dissect them like the're gifts from god maybe she'll be the same and do all the explaining for us?"

Peridot took a moment to think about this possibility. In theory it sounded plausible, but she was really hoping to put effort into this to help her learn more about Lapis, or at the very least put to use some of the things she learned from Rose. Running a hand under her chin still deep in thought she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I suppose that could work. We should at least put something of value into it from the two of us to fall back on, do you have anything that could work?"

"I have a baseball bat my dad bought me at a game he took me to, it was my first time going to one. How's that?"

"That's perfect! I should get something equally memorable, maybe even something holding a similar sentimentality? YES! My original handheld gaming system should be efficient!"

With that, and a quick "I'll be back Lazuli!" she was out the door.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

Here she was left alone once more as she tried processing the hyperactive girls words. Lapis wasn't sure what to think just frozen in place blinking in astonishment, she decided to try and dig out the old bat while she waited. Peridot sure was something, what that something was had yet to be determined all she knew for sure was that she didn't exactly hate the girls excitability. She actually found herself comparing it to Steven's own child like wonder the way she got going with just a thought, the stars in her eyes as she got giddier, and even her rambling to herself was somewhat endearing. She might even say she found it kinda cute.

She was snapped out of her thoughts once more by a knock at the door. (This feels oddly familiar.) She opened the door, and there stood a panting Peridot hair disheveled standing out at points giving it a more star shape than the triangle she was used to.

"huff Lazuli...whoo...may I...hah...come in?"

She found the whole thing so comical she doubled over laughing, giving a genuine laugh for the first time in what felt like years. She laughed until tears were beginning to form leaving peridot to stand in the doorway to ponder if she'd said something wrong. (I'm getting the strangest sense of deja vu right now.) Finally recovering from her somewhat hysterical laughing fit she allowed peridot in.

"Please don't ask next time it's fine to just walk in." She said this as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Okay? Well back on topic, I thought to myself what if we use multiple items to make our project forming a story of sorts!?"

"Wouldn't that be better if we were trying to write a song? How are we supposed to tell a story with a bunch of random junk."

"Lapis! You're a genius! Physical music you can see, and touch. What would one even call such a thing? Art feels too boring unfitting even."

She felt peridot was giving her too much credit, and too much thought to their... whatever this was. Wasn't the plan to half ass it, and hope to get a decent grade? Yet she couldn't find the strength to question her as she watched her pace with her eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. The amount of thought, and emotion going into this from peridot's side made lapis seem selfish, or lazy. So deciding to roll with it she made her contribution to the project.

"Meep Morp."

This stopped peridot dead in her tracks, turning to lapis her face still scrunched in confusion.

"Um? Gesundheit?"

"What? No that's what were calling it Meep Morp."

"You can't just make up words Lazuli!"

"Why not? Were just making up this project. Therefore I think it's only fair the name deserves the same treatment, also I've gone along with everything you've said/yelled so far so let me have this okay?"

"Very well 'Meep Morp' it is. Huh that's kinda fun to say, I like it! Alright Lapis, are you ready to Morp it up?"

"You ruined it. We can't call it that anymore."

"WHAT!? That's not fair I'm attached now! There's nothing else to call it in my opinion!"

"Your opinions invalid! Pick another more satisfactory way of referring to our amalgamation of junk!"

She said this while pinching her nose, and raising her voice a couple octaves to mimic peridot. To which she got the reaction she was expecting, and than some. Watching the girl go through more emotions than she could count on one hand brought a smile to Lapis's face, this seemed to show peridot it was all in good fun as now she too was smiling. Lapis decided here that she genuinely enjoyed the little weirdo's company.

(Time Skip)

The two spent the next hour and a half coming up with the concept of their Meep Morp. Deciding it would be a collision of the past, present, and future. The hard part was getting it all to come together, irritation clearly written across their faces as Lapis twirled her bat on her bed, and peridot just stared at the base of their project as if that would make the answers come to her. It didn't, but she felt better having something to hate at the moment, getting nowhere fast Lapis was the fist to speak.

"This plan sucks."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything lazuli."

"Hears an idea, lets accept defeat and beg Ms.Smoky for forgiveness."

Peridot scoffed as if this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, and to be fair it may very well have been. "Let it be known that I, Peridot Emerald refuse to move forward, or back until I am victorious! Something as trivial as an art project won't keep me away from perfect grades."

It was Lapis's turn to scoff as she turned to her partner. "You act as if one bad grade will depict the way your life goes for the rest of time. It's not that serious peri."

"It IS that serious Lazuli! I've worked too hard to let anything hinder my progress towards my goal of finishing college, especially if that which hinders me has come before I've even finished the first WEEK!"

Between the stress of the Meep Morp, and peridot's constant screeching she was reaching her limit fast. Peridot stood to begin another round of pacing while mumbling to herself trying to find ways of solving the issue at hand. This combined with Lapis's splitting headache was a combination for disaster.

"Well sorry to say it peri, but if that's really how you feel I feel sorry for you!" As she finished her sentence she chucked her bat at Garnets bed, not taking into account what happens when you toss heavy objects at plushy mattresses. The metal bat hit the bed at a perfect angle which sent the object hurling right towards peridot's legs. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Lapis as she watched the bat come into contact with peridot's left shin. Seeing Peridot's face full of fear, and shock she braced herself for what would happen next. Now she was really going to feel sorry for peridot!

She was awaiting the expected noise of metal against bone making a dull thud, what she got instead was a ringing CLANG!!! Not at all what she was expecting, it was almost as if the bat made contact with more metal? Maybe she had missed after all, this didn't to be the case however as peridot was kneeling inspecting her leg with the bat lying next to her. Lapis rushed over to check on how she was doing.

"Peridot oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, do we need a doctor, can you walk, oh FUCK please don't hate me!"

"Lapis please shut up!

" Surprisingly Lapis did, even though her mind was going a thousand miles a second thinking up all the horrible things that would be, as a result of her actions. After another minute Peridot stood giving Lapis an agitated look, but she didn't seem to be in any pain.

"I'll be okay Lazuli, nothing major just a dent I'll need to buffer out."

The color visibly drained from Lapis's face at this. "Peridot! I put a fucking DENT in your LEG!? You need a doctor now, come here I'll carry you."

(Peridot's P.O.V)

The sudden realization of what she just said clicked in a second too late. She slowly backed away from Lapis who was at the moment, trying to pick her up bridal style. She had two options come clean about her biggest secret, or make a run for the door. Lapis could outrun her easily, so she picked the option that didn't have said girl rushing her which could actually send her to the E.R.

"Lapis please let me explain!"

"Explain what!? Are you afraid of doctors? If so at least let me give you a second opinion, and see the damage."

Fear, and annoyance made for a strange combination of angry bravery, so without a second thought peridot grabbed a hold of the bottom of her pant leg.

"Here you go lazuli! Take a good long look!"

"GASP!"

A sharp intake of air from Lapis followed peridot's reveal. Underneath her pant leg where one would normally see the skin of a leg, Lapis was met with a face full of silver metal which was so shiny she could see her own horrified face staring back at her. Peridot went to the other leg revealing it was the same as the last, the pale skin of her leg just cut off right under her knee, being replaced by a metal prosthetic the only difference being this one didn't have a big dent in the shin.

Lapis couldn't help but be reminded of her own thoughts from the other day.

"She swore she could hear her coming a mile away. What, were her feet made of lead or something!?"

She decided now she had never wanted to curl up, and die more in her entire life.

"Peri I'm so sorry!"

"Lapis it"s not your fault."

"But if I didn't get so hot headed this wouldn't be happening, who knows how much it costs to repair one of those!?"

"Peridot actually laughed at this one. "Like I said Lazuli it just needs a quick buffer, nothing too serious. Okay?"

Calming down lapis took a seat next to peridot on the floor leaning against Garnets bed. She stole a glance seeing that her friend honestly didn't seem upset over the whole ordeal. She was just kind of there, but not really spacing in, and out.

"If you don't mind me asking, what war did you fight for to get those?" (It's been long enough we can joke about it right?)

"What?"

"Well Steven's mom Rose, told me it helps to talk things out. So I was just wondering if you didn't mind, if you might want to clue me in on what happened?"

Not in a million years did Peridot expect her day to take a turn like this, but with a heavy heart and a sigh she looked up to lapis.

"It's a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an odd coincidence, every chapter has been uploaded right around 12:30 am. Just a fun fact, also that chapter though? Comment your thoughts.


	9. Peridot's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot unveils her tragic past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday had some stuff going on (don't wanna go into detail.) On with the show!

Peridot: Age 10

Peridot didn't have the ideal childhood, she was home schooled her parents felt it would be best considering how she gets around people. (Kinda contradicts the whole no online college thing, but what can you do.) This left her friend list allot to be desired, she tried making some friends in her neighborhood but deemed them too strange, and vice versa. The only form of social interaction was the neighbors daughter Jasper who only came over to make her feel worse than she already did, her parents told her it was probably Jasper's way of meeting new people. She highly doubted this but kept her hopes high, she would take anything at this point.

One day while Peridot was out studying the habits of a dog that took residence in her front yard she was approached by two girls who she wasn't on very good terms with. Let's just say after a bit of teasing Peridot called them some things they didn't quite know, but by the looks on their faces it seemed they'd brushed up on their vocabulary. The girl to her left was Sugilite, and on the right was Malachite. Both were quite a bit taller than Peridot, she was just naturally short it ran in the family, but being a few years younger than the other two didn't exactly help.

"Mal, Sugi, what um w-what brings you here?"

Tactical as ever she tried a friendly approach using the nicknames she'd often hear the two use to refer to one another, this only seemed to agitate them even more. Malachite was the first to begin the onslaught.

"So what was it you called us the other day? Help me out Sugi I'm drawing a blank."

She said this with so much malice in her voice Peridot began to visibly shake (Me, and my big mouth!) she knew better than to start something she couldn't finish, but when excited or angry she just can't stop her mouth from running. Her legs however did the exact opposite when scared, she was frozen in place. Sugilite answered her friends question with matching venom, but had a hint of joy that would make anyone afraid.

"I gotcha. I think it was something along the lines of "Muddy ruddy clods?" that ringing any bells Perisnot?"

"N-now lets not be unreasonable, we all said somethings we didn't mean. So what say we call it even and-aagh!!!"

Malachite picked her up from the ground by the collar of her shirt, lifting her with ease to make direct eye contact. Frightened green orbs met angry sickly seafoam ones as she was forced to hear them out.

"I think you're right Peridot, let's make it even!"

She threw Peridot back to the same spot she was sitting in hovering inches from her face with Sugilite not too far away. Peridot held some hope that they really would just make it even, call her some worse names, push her a little more, than leave!

"You called us clods, so I think we can put this behind us, and all you have to do is eat your own words!

Peridot was confused at this how was she supposed to eat her own... oh. This was bad, really really bad! They took her definition of clods too literal that, or they just really were that twisted! She was convinced it was the latter. Sugilite began laughing at her friends play on words.

"That's right baby! Pick you some nice clods, and get to snacking.

"A-and the alternative?"

"A mouth full of fist! Your choice." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

They were serious, they were going to make her eat dirt! She decided that a mouth full of soil was better than a mouth full of blood. Picking what she thought to be the cleanest patch of dirt( what can she say, she was panicking!) she scooped it up, and was about to take her punishment with some form of pride, when suddenly a booming voice from behind startled the three.

"HEY!!!"

They all turned at the same time to see Jasper looking absolutely livid. With a scowl, and shaking fists she turned to Malachite cutting to the chase.

"What the hell's going on here!?"

"None of your business tiger! Now unless you want to join this nerd at the table, you'll just turn around tail between your legs, and go home!"

"Ha! Tiger, tail I get it."

"Shut up Sugi!"

Taking the opportunity presented to her Peridot made a dash between Malachite's legs running on all fours. Just as she thought she was home free, she felt a tight grip on both of her ankles. (Seriously why is there no adult supervision!?) She couldn't help but swear towards her parents who were being uncharacteristically negligent at the worst possible time! Jasper made her way over in record time tackling Malachite by her waist knocking her down, and releasing Peridot.

She could've taken this chance to run inside she was in her own yard after all, but seeing Sugalite jump in to help her friend fend off Jasper left a boiling feeling in Peridot's stomach. This person out of the kindness of her heart with no regard of her own well being stepped in to help her, she could at least return the gesture. So making yet another unwise decision that day she ran at Sugilite, jumping on her back latching on with no intent of letting go.

"HEY GET OFF ME!"

"NEVER!!!"

Never came too quickly as she was knocked off flat on her back. Looking up she saw Jasper presumably unconscious, and two very miffed girls advancing quickly. She stumbled to her feet muttering various "I'm sorry's" and please of forgiveness, but it fell on deaf ears she felt the world crumbling around her as she realized there was nothing she could do but slowly back away. Not realizing where she was going, she took a half step off the curb resulting in her tumbling right into the road.

Head colliding with asphalt knocked her glasses, along with her senses askew. She could see nothing and barely make out muffled voices as she tried processing what was happening, she could hear three voices in total, one she recognized as Jasper who was shouting in anger. She began searching for her glasses when she was deafened by the sudden sounds of shrieking, horns blaring, and tires screeching. The last thing she remembers is being carried home by someone, someone very worried. That and the most intense pain she'd ever known engulfing both of her legs.

(Time Skip)

Peridot awoke in a room she didn't recognize, it was a pristine almost blinding white a constant beeping was the only noise filling the room. She reached over to where her alarm clock would be trying to silence the sound, finding herself restricted by chords, and wires sticking in to her arms and chest. As her panic began to rise so did the pace of the beeping, until there was almost no distinction between the single notes. She cried out in horror realizing this truly was not her room which seemed to cause some movement from others in the room she hadn't noticed till now.

The first was her father trying to calm her down, the next was her mother crying in hysterical joy as if she'd just come back from the dead. The last was Jasper? She was so confused which only added to her increasing worry, she wanted answers, no she needed answers!

"What's going on!? Where am I!?"

"Oh thank you! My babies awake!"

"Thank goodness you're alright sweetie!"

(Thanks mom, and dad. Helpful as ever.) This thought seemed to jump start her memory, as scenes flashed in her mind. Malachite, Sugalite, clods, car? She was hit by a car, why isn't she dead, these questions and so many more caused her to have a headache that rivaled all others. Seconds later a doctor walked in looking alarmed likely to the fact her heart monitor was beeping a million miles a second.Walking over she respectfully pushed everyone aside to take a look at peridot. Determining her to be alright she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Dr.Maheswaren, and you must be Peridot correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Now I have some good news, and some not so good news. Peridot which would you like first?"

"The good news I guess?"

She smiled warmly at this "The good news, is that you're alive and well."

Peridot rolled her eyes at this. "Obviously so than, the not so good news?"

She looked up hopeful to Dr.Maheswaren, she realized hope was something she'd felt allot that day, but it never came to pass. She looked next to her parents who were shoulder to shoulder looking at their eight year old daughter with something in their eyes she couldn't pinpoint. Jasper stood off to the side almost ashamedly shuffling her feet looking to the floor. She turned her attention back to the doctor eyes pleading for something. With a heavy sigh she continued.

"The accident which took place roughly forty-eight hours ago was severe (She was out for TWO DAYS!?) we were able to get you treated, but the injuries to your legs was something beyond repair, so with your parents consent" She paused for a brief moment "we had to amputate, I'm so sorry."

This was a joke, it had to be! She would know if her legs were missing, right!? It was then she lifted the white covers from her body revealing that once where her legs had been, were now just stumps cut off at the knee's. She felt so many things in this moment, anger, contempt, sadness, but most of all fear. Once again she found herself losing consciousness, as she fell back on to the bed she shed a single tear before giving into the darkness.

(End Flashback)

(Lapis's P.O.V)

This was so much to take in all at one, what should she even say? (Hey sorry I made you relive your awful past, wanna finish our Morp?) The worst part wasn't the story, it was watching Peridot's facial expressions as she told it, zoning in and out, slowing her breathing, or rapidly increasing it. The glossiness that overtook her beautiful green eyes was almost enough to get Lapis going. The silence was broken by peridot.

"I'm sorry."

Lapis looked at her like she'd actually lost her mind.

"Peri what are YOU apologizing for!? I threw the bat, I asked you to tell me, so please don't beat yourself up!"

"I just feel like I brought the mood down, we were having such a good time until I told you what happened!"

"But I asked, and you were kind enough to share it with me! Which was really nice, I know it must be hard but I'm glad you trust me enough with that, even though it's our first time hanging out."

A rosiness overcame both of their faces, as they decided to look away from each other, both unsure of what to do next. Lapis was growing increasingly warm being mere centimeters away from peridot, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door startling them both.

She rose to answer, a chill running up her spine at the sudden loss of warmth, it was her roommate Garnet.

"Pearl decided it was getting late, and kicked me out. Can I crash here?"

This brought a smile to her face "Sure thing stranger, Peridot I'm ditching you for Garnet!"

Peridot's head popped up at hearing her name called, seeing Garnet was indeed back she stood to take her leave. Lapis grabbed her wrist having her stay for a moment as she searched through a drawer, returning with a pen and paper. She tore it in half writing something down giving both halves, and the pen to peridot. She saw her confused look and explained.

"I wanted us to exchange numbers, so that way we can always get a hold of each other."

"Oh okay"

With that the two exchanged the papers, and just as Lapis was going to turn around she felt a tight embrace around her, Peridot was hugging her from behind. She turned to question this, but a very red faced Peridot was already halfway out the door.

"ByLazulitalktoyoutomorrow,andwowthanks!"

It took her a moment to process what she really said, and found herself smiling even larger because of it. Goofy face, and nerd's number in hand she turned around to see a very pleased looking Garnet.

"What are you looking at?"

Her response was a thumbs up, and for once Lapis returned it.

(Peridot's P.O.V)

As she made her way back to dorm 505 she threw the door open, and slammed it shut behind her thoroughly scaring the shit out of Jasper but she could care less. Peridot was currently focused on the fact that she made physical contact with lapis. Sure it was just a hug, but she never hugged anyone so this was amazing for her!

"So how'd it go Dot?"

Peridot responded with waving a slip of paper in Jasper's face that made her eyes bug.

"You're still buying right?"

Jasper grabbed her keys, and the two made their way out into the night armed and ready to disturb the piece, and probably get tossed out of a couple bars while they were at it. Looking back on it all her parents were right about everything college is great, and Jasper really did turn out to be one hell of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ahoy!


	10. Shenanigans Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Jasper enjoy a night on the town, with some pretty interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap everyone! The reception, and feedback is above anything I could have ever believed possible, and it just increases everyday! So for that I thank you all.

It was oddly warm for being the middle of October, but than again she expected nothing less from a place called Beach City. Currently situated in the passenger seat of her best friends van she had the window rolled all the way down, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her golden locks. For the first time since coming here Peridot finally felt at piece, sure things were off to a rocky start but she made amends with Pearl, warmed up to Garnet, and even found common ground with Amethyst! The violet haired girl was a hardcore gamer, and even invited Peridot over to test her skills which was a very tempting offer.

Most of all she was able to make a genuine friendship with Lapis, that's what it seemed to her anyway she still wasn't quite sure what Lapis thought of the whole thing. She couldn't possibly hate her otherwise why would she be willing to put up with her? Peridot didn't like having these thoughts constantly wondering if she said, or did anything wrong, replaying a conversation in her head multiple times finding subtle problems in her speaking pattern that no one else would take notice of. That's just how her mind worked though, it was nobodies fault anxiety was a bitch, and her burden to bare among other things.

Shaking her head to rid herself of these pesky memories she turned to steal a glance at her chauffeur for the evening, happily rocking her head, and tapping the steering wheel to the steady beet of some song she didn't recognize. A reminder that this was a night of fun, and celebration which she was definitely looking forward to. Now don't get the wrong idea Peridots no alcoholic, but she's not exactly a saint either. She usually saves trips like this for the end of stressful weeks, or holidays, but getting a pretty girls number seemed like a good excuse as any.

With neither of the big-city girls being familiar with the area it took them roughly fifteen minutes of looping the small city to find some bars. Their choices were "Homeworld" which sounded nice at first until they saw some girls reaching for each other's throats in a heated argument, deciding to mark that one as a no go they made left to the next bar named "The Temple? Jasper if this place is filled with church goers, and not liquor I swear to god!"

"First of all if this is a church your going to hell for swearing her name in her front yard, and second there will booze either way right?"

Peridot had to admit her friend had a valid point however offensive it was valid. So the two made their way inside finding it was indeed a bar, much to peridot's relief so they made their way to a booth awaiting service. The place had a very nice ambiance with dim lights, classic music, and a friendly crowd who would go out of their way to stop and say hi, or welcome them. It wasn't at all like the slums they had in Empire City where the places reeked of cigarettes, and week old beer, this seemed more like a friendly hangout than a bar. Peridot's thoughts were interrupted as their waitress arrived.

"Welcome to the temple what's your poiso-P-dot?"

"Amethyst!?"

Looking up she saw it was indded the shorter girl from across the hall.

"I could see Jasper coming here, but what's a nerd doing out here on a school night?"

"Better question, what are YOU doing here?" She gave Peridot a face that made it seem like this was the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was.

"I work here duh gotta pay for college somehow. Now come on spill, what are you crazy kids up to?" Jasper was the one to answer her question.

"We're out celebrating, because Dot over here got herself a woman!"

Peridot blushed profusely at this praying someone would start a bar fight to provide distraction, unfortunately her prayers went unanswered as Amethyst's jaw dropped knowing what would soon follow.

"No WAY! The Peridactyl swooped in, and caught one! Second week aint even started yet, so tell me who is the lucky lady?"

"There IS no 'lucky lady' were just talking you know like friends do so drop it!"

"Oh I see taking things slow, don't wanna overwhelm the gal, I got yo number!" She ended this with a wink, and finger guns only adding to peridot's shame. She couldn't understand what was so wrong with a little bit of piece, a few drinks, a nice drive that wasn't too much to ask was it!? Seemingly done with her teasing Amethyst pulled out a pen, and pad to take their orders. Jasper settled on just a beer, and Peridot got herself something called a "Cluster" Amethyst whistled at this and left to get their drinks. Jasper decided to stay on topic, and began to assault peridot with questions to which she gave short sweet answers, her specialty.

"So how was it?"(Fine) "What did you do?"(Work) "When are you gonna actually ask her out?"(Not sure) "You only have three more days before I move in to sweep her off her feet!"(Doubtful) "Did you at least tell her anything about yourself?"(Well she knows I like computers, games, I have no legs, and we both like Camp Pining Hearts)

Jasper had to backtrack to make sure she heard that right. "Wait wait wait, you just outright told her?"

"Isn't honesty the best policy?"

"Yeah, but I mean how did it even come up!? Did you just casually drop it, like you just did or?"

"No of course not! First she hit me with a baseball bat, than..." Upon seeing the fire in Jasper's eyes she realized that she probably could have worded that better. "Hold on let me explain! It's not what you think!

"SHE HIT YOU!?" It was at this well timed moment that Amethyst returned carrying their drinks. "Uh should I come back later?" Her answer came in the form of both shouting "No!" (No!) They quickly grabbed their drinks which they both desperately needed, and began drinking just as quickly. Peridot began coughing as soon as it hit her throat the burning sensation was so strong.

"What's in THAT!?"

"That's what I was gonna tell you before ya started chugging, we call it a cluster, because it's a literal cluster fuck of everything we have. I was gonna have you sip it than see if you wanted something else, but that ships sailed. Holler if you need anything else!"

Looking over to Jasper she saw that her friend was glaring daggers at her beer saying nothing, Peridot decided an explanation was in order to calm down her over protective friend. "Okay look it was an accident she threw the bat, which bounced off a mattress, and hit me in the leg! No harm done honestly." Jasper was in deep thought mulling over this information which left Peridot on edge waiting for a response.

"Are you sure? Nothing like that will happen again right Peridot?"

Peridot knew when Jasper was deadly serious as this was one of the rare times she would call her by her full name, her friend just cared for her safety and she knew this, but sometimes it could be a little overbearing. Her intentions were pure, but her method of dealing with things like this were a bit more shall we say cynical?

"Trust me when I say that she would never intentionally bring me any form of harm, and she's been nothing but kind since meeting me. However rare our meetings are anyway."

She seemed content with this, and the smothering force in the air lifted so just like that victory night was back on. Peridot took another tentative sip of her "Cluster" and found she rather enjoyed it, so much so she ordered three more in the time that they had been there. They spent the time just having casual banter, enjoying each others presence, and occasionally Amethyst would take a seat at their booth joining in on the fun, stealing sips from the two but they didn't mind she was good company. However that nagging question just had to come up once more.

"So Peri were friends right?"

"Bestest hahaha why?" Turns out the alcohol percentage of the Cluster was much higher than most drinks The Temple served, which had Peridot smashed while Jasper was up there after six beers, not quite like her small friend but catching up. "Well I was just wondering if you could tell me who your girlfriend is?" Was Amethyst taking advantage of Peridot's misguided train of thought, or course not! She would never, but she totally was.

"I can't tell you she doesn't even know yet!" This had her, and Jasper rolling around their booth like idiots while Amethyst just enjoyed the show. "Come on Peri I won't tell! I promise!"

"Stop calling me that Ames only Lazuli can use that name!" For the second time that night Amethyst's mind was blown. "Seriously!? Are you seeing Lapis!?" Peridot was quick to sloppily, but effectively silence her. Placing a finger on Amethyst's lips shushing her while whispering so Lapis (who wasn't there) couldn't here her.

"You gotta be quite if Lapis here's you she'll hide my legs, I need them Amethyst!!!" Jasper fell out of her seat at this one causing another round of laughter from the two. "Alright lovebird I think you two have had enough, also I don't wanna be responsible for your deaths so no driving. The dorms are like a couple blocks away easy walking distance got it?" Peridot gave her a salute leaning over to pick up her friend before she too found herself on the ground. "Eh they'll be fine Peri's smart."

It only took twenty minutes, and a couple helpful strangers to get out of The Temple. An extra five to determine which way to the dorms, and they were off walking down the boardwalk only stopping to trip, laugh, and puke specifically in that order. All in all they were making good time for two drunks who've never been to this town before, but something caught Peridot's eye.

"Oh my STARS look Jasper! You was always talking about one of those right?" Jasper squinted in the direction she was pointing, and noticed only one thing over there needless to say it put stars in her eyes. "Dot if you're being serious, like so serious. I'm with you!"

Peridot took an extra deep breath before saying. "I'm serious."

With that they took a little detour from the dorms to a little twenty-four hour shop on the corner called "Tat's all folks!"

(The Next Morning)

The thing Peridot had been dreading since they got to college finally came to pass, the light coming in through the window next to her bed had finally woken her up too early. Cursing how stubborn Jasper was over the matter she rolled over not wanting to face the day quite yet, regretting it instantly as a pain shot up through her left arm jolting her up. This caused a new pain to overtake her being a headache from the previous night, hissing in pain she rolled her sleeve up to check on her arm. Alarmed to see a black, and blue splotch below her shoulder(Did I get into a fight!?) grabbing her glasses from her bedside table she made her way to the bathroom for a closer inspection.

It was far worse than anything she could have been prepared for, it was a tattoo! Not just any tattoo, one depicting a blue teardrop the size of her palm with the words Lapis above, and Lazuli below it! She felt so many things in this moment fear, sadness, sick, wanting to cry, and she did all at the same time retching the contents from The Temple into the toilet she didn't even bother flushing before racing to Jasper, only for the same sickness to return. In a voice barely audible all she could muster herself to say was. "Oh my stars."

Jasper who was sprawled out in an almost star shape on her bed looked like she'd been used as a human coloring book! The stripes on both of her arms from her Vitiligo had been shaded in with a deep almost reddish orange. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing at this point, she rushed to her friend grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her awake. "Jasper we fucked up! We fucked up so bad, how did this happen I can't remember anything! Wake up you fucking clod!"

"Dot if we slept passed the alarm missing one day isn't the end of the world, now get off I'm really sore. I think I got some last night.

"You got something alright look at your arms, you idiot!"

Finally fed up with Peridot's shouting she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes noticing red on her right hand. "Am I fucking bleeding!? Did I fight someone again!?" Peridot would have found this hilarious seeing their reactions were so similar, if the severity of the situation wasn't so significant. Jasper pushed passed Peridot running to the bathroom, she heard nothing worrying for her friends reaction to all this. After what felt like an eternity first came the screams, than the puking, she went up to her friend rubbing her back as she tried comforting her.

"We messed up Dot."

"You THINK!? Look at my arm!"

Jasper's reaction mirrored Peridot's once more. "Oh fuck! Oh no, no, no, how did this happen!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She stuffed her hands into her pockets feeling a slip of paper it was a business card, she pulled it out unfolding it she read "Tat's all folks, walk ins accepted, cash or credit only. FUCK ME!!!" Slowly she slid down the wall she was leaning against feeling defeated, she just sat there and cried. "Lazuli will never talk to me again, she'll think I'm some freaky stalker!"

"That's right." "Thanks for the moral support asshole!" "No! I remember how we got these."

(Flash Back!)

"Welcome to Tat's all folks! My names Vidalia, and I'll be your Da Vinci today what's your order."

"I want you to give me your best for my new girlfriend Lapis Lazuli!"

"Dot are you sure that seems like a big step don't ya think?

"Jasper. I love her, more than anything!"

"Hey outsider opinion would you like some water, or coffee you don't seem like your in the right state of mind for this."

"You don't know me! Now shut up, and take my money!" With this she threw some crumpled bills at Vidalia.

"The customer's always right, step up to the table shorty I think I got something your girl will like."

(Later)

"Awesome! She'll love it!"

"What about you big cat?"

"Color me old lady!"

"You girls sure are snappy. I dig it."

(Present)

"Why would I ever think Lapis would like this!? We're not even dating, and know we never will!" Checking the time she saw they actually were early, the alarm wouldn't go off for another hour. Not that either of them would be sleeping anytime soon. "So Jasper what do we do to hide yours? Mines easy just no tank-tops never wore them anyway. Japser?"

Her friend was currently flexing in the mirror, checking her new stripes. "I aint hiding shit! These are awesome! Might even get my face done, what do you think?"

"What do I think!? I think the shock has fried your brain! You can't possibly be okay with this right!?"

"I was thinking about getting this done for a while Dot. I guess the drinks just made it easier to actually do it."

"Well glad one of us is okay with their life changing decision! This is permanent Jasper, so now if I don't get Lapis to date me, I'm stuck with this date deflector! No one dates people with tattoos of other peoples names!"

"Okay calm down, like you said just hide it. Get Lapis to go out with you, keep that up for a couple months than tell her you got it as an anniversary thing. Easy.

"Yeah sure. EASY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I put Peridot through so much shit? Story progression? Yeah let's go with that.


	11. Down with the sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another average day in the life of Peridot Emerald. Going to class, suffering from a hangover, and trying to stop her crush from seeing her latest mistake. You know, NORMAL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? A chapter before Midnight!? They said it wasn't possible! Well days off work miracles.
> 
>  
> 
> In all seriousness I loved the feedback on the last chapter, glad people are approving of the shit show that is Peridot's life. On a brighter note things should hopefully start looking up for her.

Deeming it unacceptable to miss a single day unless sick, or dying Peridot forced herself and Jasper to prepare for the day ahead of them. Showers, and aspirin could only do so much as the two still felt the effects of their hangovers begging them to return to bed, ignoring this they went for coffee's and breakfast instead. Making their way to the cafeteria they were surprised to see the others from the fifth floor were here as well, at their usual table. "Alright Dot I'm" "Food, tables, I got it at this point."

Waving her friend off Peridot went to her usual spot between Garnet, and Lapis taking her seat she crossed her arms on the table as a makeshift pillow proceeding to lay her head down. Her first moments of piece for the day ruined almost instantly as Amethyst spoke up. "So I take it the cluster got the best of you huh P-dot?"

Still face down her eyes widened in alarm she'd completely forgotten Amethyst knew of their little trip last night, if she saw Jasper's tattoos she was sure to pester her until she got the truth! No it's fine just lie, people get away with stupid shit all the time by just lying. This was the plan, deny everything, if questioned deny it some more. Back to reality before Peridot could answer her Pearl was already on the ball. "You were drinking on a school night!? You actually gave her the cluster!?" Amethyst leaned back in her chair arms behind her head. "Four of em actually." Peridot was certain she could see smoke coming from Pearl's brain, as she started short circuiting. "I told you to stop taking creative liberties with the menu's! You're not even trained to make drinks you're a waitress!" This grabbed Peridot's attention.

"You served me drinks, from off menu!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" She had to cut her nagging short for the sake of her pounding head, turning to Pearl instead for more information. "How do you know so much about this, did Amethyst use you as a guinea pig for her alcoholic experiments as well?" Amethyst put her hands up in defense at this, but chose to say nothing letting Pearl do all the explaining for her.

"The Temple was once owned Stevens parents Greg, and Rose Universe, who upon realizing they were going to be having a child didn't want to raise him around that type of environment. Ultimately they decided they were going to shut it down, but Garnet, and myself stepped in not wanting to see all their hard work go to waste. So now we own it as a partnership, and hired Amethyst because she has great people skills. Unfortunately she can get a bit out of hand."

"Peridot didn't seem to mind my 'experiment' did you P-dot?"

"Aside from the horrible side effects, I can confidently say it was a satisfactory experience."

"HA! In your face P!

Lapis was the next to speak with a slight smirk looking all too amused at Peridots misery. "Wow Peri, I didn't take you for the party animal type of girl. I pegged you more as the 'Stay at home playing video games all weekend' type."

"I'm above stereotypes Lapis." Jasper rejoined the group at this time handing Peridot a coffee which she greatly appreciated. The atmosphere of the table took a sudden turn, as everyone took notice of Jasper's new ink. The reactions ranged from Lapis's mild surprise to Pearl's utter disbelief, and everywhere in between causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Peridot was just waiting for the table to erupt with questions, which would undoubtedly lead to her being caught in the crossfire, she really wished she could've just curled back into bed at this point.

Amethyst stood in her seat next to Jasper in an attempt to make eye contact. "Jasp what did you do!? This is like movie material stuff!" Between the uncontrollable laughter, and Pearl's scolding the two felt like their heads might explode at any second Garnet seemingly out of nowhere silenced her noisy friends.

"I think it would be in our best interest to take others into consideration, our new friends don't seem to much care for your chatter today."

There was no sign of violence in her voice whatsoever, but the two stopped their bickering apologizing. "Sorry about that, but seriously those are awesome! Where did you get em done?" Amethyst asked this in a much calmer voice than before, bringing the eyes of the table back on Jasper.

"A little place called 'Tat's all folks!' you heard of it?"

"Heard of it? I was practically raised there, Vidalia's one of the chillest people in Beach City.

Peridot was glad no one was judging her friend on her drunkin stupor, actually they all loved it saying it suited her in a weird way. Pearl glanced over to Peridot worriedly. "You didn't happen to get a tattoo as well did you Peridot? Pardon my intrusion, but you just don't seem like the type."

This was it the moment she'd been fearing, sticking to her original plan she was going to deny it and steer the conversation in a different direction. Wait steer?

"Jasper where's your Van?" She gave peridot a questioning look at this. "We walked into that tattoo parlor, you didn't drive us home!" Her face visibly paled at this, their were three things Jasper cared for in this world Peridot, Women, and her bright orange Van. She stood from her seat so fast she knocked her chair back causing a squeal that made even the sober ones cover their ears. "My babies missing! Dot come help me find her!" Before she could leave Amethyst grabbed her wrist.

"Hey calm down stripes your babies fine I have connections, and had it moved to the back of The Temple."

"Someone touched my Van!? Peridot we're leaving!"

She was fully against this not wanting to miss class for something as trivial as checking up on Jasper's Van, which they both knew would be okay. On the other hand this could be the distraction she needed to get out of Pearls question. "All right let's go we should be back just in time for Art, but you owe me for missing my Tech class you clod!" Pearl felt it necessary to voice her concerns on the matter of skipping class. "You can't seriously be going through with this! You'll be in trouble for sure with Ms.Diamond.

"Wouldn't be the first terrible decision I've made since coming here."

"If you're certain on this, I'll come up with something to hopefully calm her down, and double up on notes so you don't miss anything."

Peridot couldn't believe what she just heard, she barely knew Pearl, spent all her time arguing with her, and now here she was going out of her way to do all that for no reason. She really did need to find a way to pay her back, but that could wait. "Wow thanks Pearl, I owe ya!" Grabbing her things she raced out the doors after Jasper, waving goodbye to the others. "They sure are an odd pair don't you think?" Pearl looked up to Garnet voicing her thoughts.

"Not odd just different, and we're all a little different wouldn't you say so?"

Amethyst whooped at this, while Pearl just accepted what she already knew to be true, Lapis decided that yes they were incredibly different, and she liked different.

(At the Boardwalk)

Jasper, and Peridot were looking around for The Temple with little success. "Why couldn't we have at the very least gotten directions, before you stormed off!?" "I need to make sure the Pussy Wagon's okay, if somebody scratched her there will be hell to pay!" The Pussy Wagon is what Jasper affectionately referred to her Van as, for obvious reasons. Wandering around they saw a familiar face towards the beach it was Steven, and he was with a girl. "Let's ask him." She was off once again. "Jasper what makes you think children will know where a bar is!?"

They were greeted by a warm smile, and hugs from the curly haired boy. "Hey how are you guys? It's been a while, oh I almost forgot Jasper, Peridot this is my friend Connie." Said girl shyly waved to both of them. "Hi nice to meet you." She was a bit taller than Steven, with long dark hair reaching the middle of her back wearing a sundress that looked well on her. Jasper was growing more impatient by the second, so Peridot decided to cut to the chase.

"Look Steven we'd love to stay, and chat but we're kind of in a hurry. We were just wondering if you knew where the Temple might be?" His eyes lit up realizing what she was talking about. "I know where that is follow me!" Peridot found herself actually struggling to keep up with the boy, he was faster than he looked. After about ten minutes of running with a hangover Peridot thought she was about to cry when she saw the Pussy Wagon in all its orange glory.

"My baby!" Jasper ran to it checking all over for any signs of damage, finding none she was satisfied hopping in and starting the engine. Peridot was about to follow suit, but stopped to thank the ones responsible for them even finding it. "Steven thank you for your assistance, and you too uh I'm sorry what was your name again?" The girl waved it off as nothing. "It's easy to forget most people just pronounce it wrong, It's Connie, Connie Maheswaren."

They both took off back to the beach after this leaving Peridot in shock (Did I hear that correctly? It sounded like she said) HONK!!! Her thoughts interrupted by Jasper's impatience. "Let's go Dot we're gonna be late for Art too!" She decided to come back to this later getting in the passenger side, and fastening her seat belt they were on their way back to the college, and more specifically Art with Lapis. (Great.)

With a proper means of transportation they made it back before the first classes were even let out, giving them a moment to just breath which they desperately needed. Peridot took this time to think of what she, and Lapis would do about their project. It was due the next day, and they barely got halfway through on their last attempt, they still weren't even sure exactly what they were going for. She decided this was something to speak over with Lapis herself, which would hopefully prove a good distraction to this mornings events.

(Back at the College)

With the halls filling this signaled it was time to go, so Peridot, and Jasper made their way getting there earlier than others, as they were pretty much sitting outside the room waiting to be let in. Taking their now assigned seats Jasper nudged Peridot to get her attention unintentionally bumping her still aching tattoo. "OW fuck what Jasper?"

"Sorry, sorry actually though that's what I wanted to talk to you about while we got time." "Yeah? What about it?" "Well I was thinking why not just tell her, use it as an excuse to ask her out. Tell her how you feel, and show her what you got while brave, and drunk." This had to be the single worst idea Jasper's ever had.

"In the fifteen years I've known you that has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever said Jasper. The plan was to hide it remember?" Jasper had a worrying look on her face. "I just think it might be better in the long run to tell her, what if she finds out before you decide the times right?"

She had considered this, she also considered cutting ties with Lapis all together, and starting fresh at a new college. Neither of these seemed plausible at the moment, so she chose to just ignore it like everything else. "She's not going to find out, because we're not going to talk about it and no one knows except for the two of us, and I intend for it to stay that way!" "Three of us." She raised a brow at Jasper. "What?"

"Three of us know about it You, me, and that Vidalia chick whose evidently really close to Amethyst aka short stack with a bigmouth. Plus she already knows you got the hots for Lapis, so what's keeping her from gossiping?"

Before she could even begin to stress over this, aforementioned blue haired girl took her seat next to Japser. "What's up girls gone wild?"

Jasper nonchalantly waved, Peridot gave her a quite "Lazuli." "So you guys, are gonna invite me next time you decide to tear up the town right?" Peridot scoffed at this knowing there wasn't going to be a 'next time' for a long time. Jasper had other plans in mind. "Of course Lappy how's this Friday?"

She brought a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmm I guess I could work that into my totally busy schedule, and don't call me Lappy."

(FRIDAY!?) It was currently Monday, and she couldn't risk doing anything like last night in front of Lapis, she had to think of a way out of it, but was drawing a blank. "Peri how's Friday for you?" Lapis looked so excited those big blue eyes she could easily find herself getting lost in, looking at her so expectantly. But her mind was made up she couldn't go through that shame again.

"Friday's good." Well she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could anyone refuse!?


	12. Lapis's Past/Peridot's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, and Lapis spend some more alone time, working in their project. Prompting Lapis to share some history with Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload busy day, very busy. But it's an extra long one so hopefully that makes up for it.

The plans were set, a group outing to the Temple on Friday, and after classes Peridot, and Lapis would be meeting to work on their Art project again. This was decided midway through class as they finalized the ideas of how it would all go together. It was hard for Peridot to explain herself when she thought of Lapis, or even thinking about having a conversation with her, she felt like she was about to go into a panic attack, but when the time came that they were together she had no problems talking she even started most of their topics. Lapis was the opposite she really liked hanging out with Peridot always looking forward to seeing her, but when she does see her she just clams up forgetting anything she was going to say.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

Laying in her bed with headphones blaring her Tubetube mix into her ears, she often did this when she just wanted time to think. Garnet knew not to disturb her while the headphones were in, it was an unspoken rule of the room. Back to her current inner struggles she couldn't seem to get a certain nerd to leave her waking thoughts, the odd way she had been acting that morning gave her an uneasy feeling why did she feel the need to hide something if Lapis had already heard about one of her biggest secrets! Maybe it was because she didn't know anything about her? Lapis sat up in her bed coming to a sudden realization, Peri gave her the entirety of an all too painful story she probably didn't wanna tell, and yet she hadn't even told her a single thing about herself!

The entire point of befriending Peridot was to show the people who cared about her that they didn't need to worry anymore, so far all she's done is create stress for herself, and almost broke Peridot's leg. Not a great start to a friendship, but they were both trying and she thought that's what truly counts. Progress had to be made with this so she decided to invite Peridot over again so they could "work" in all actuality she just needed an excuse to talk with her, and this seemed like the best option. So here she was an hour before Peri would come knocking on her door, and she was thinking up conversation topics. She would have gotten deja vu if it weren't for her thinking about topics pertaining to herself this time.

"Garnet is there anything interesting about me?" Her roommate was on her side of the room working on something with her laptop, when questioned she swiveled around in her chair to face her. Taking in Lapis's appearance rubbing her chin in thought, probably seconds away from spewing a fountain of wisdom as per the usual. "Hmm your blue hair is pretty interesting." Okay not what she expected, she rolled her eyes at Garnet before continuing.

"Something not quite as obvious, I need to think of things about myself that I can tell Peridot." Garnet raised a brow at this smirking a bit. "You're not usually the one to worry with things like this, why the sudden change?" Actually turning to face her friend Lapis kept her answer short and straight to the point. "Let's just say she told me some pretty big things about herself last time she was here, and I just felt like returning the gesture."

With this new information Garnet returned to her thinking pose taking a solid three minutes before returning to the conversation. "There's plenty of interesting things about you Lapis. Just search deep inside yourself, and find the you that you want Peridot to see she's pretty easily excitable so it shouldn't be that hard to impress her." There's the wise fountain of Garnet she was missing, but she did suppose she was right Peri was a down to earth kinda girl. All she had to do was tell her a couple of stories from her childhood, and then work on the project. "Thanks Garnet." She threw her roommate a genuine smile, something she'd been doing allot lately.

"No prob Bob." She hated it when people said that!

"It's Lapis. Now go hangout with your girlfriends, she'll be here any minute!

She walked towards the door Laughing to herself. "All right! You kids have fun." She lifted her shades giving Lapis a rare glimpse of her eyes, and with a wink she was out of the dorm. Leaving a blushing Lazuli to collect her thoughts, and the pieces of their Meep Morp from the last visit.

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Today was the day, she was officially going to die of embarrassment! Today she asked Lapis Lazuli to go on a date with her, granted the day was already set for Friday she was going to ask her if she would like to make the friendly night a real date. Never has she been this nervous before in her life, and that's saying something have you met her! She was currently doing her usual Peridot thing including, but not limited to pacing, pulling her hair, and biting her nails. None of which helped her in the slightest, but had just become habits at one point or another throughout her life. Jasper being the ever present, loyal friend she was had given up after over an hour of trying calm her spazz of a roommate.

"What if I say something wrong? How does one even bring something like this into conversation without ruining everything!?"

"How can you ruin everything, when you have nothing established with this girl?" Jasper was full of counter arguments, but Peridot had counter to her counter at every stop in her pacing. "Simple she would deem me unworthy of her love, and kick me to the curb destroying what little friendship we have at this point. Honestly have you not been listening?"

"Honestly? No I started ignoring you after minute sixty, I've been trying to study like a good little nerd while your rambling about getting some, I'm proud of both us at this point." Peridot had to laugh at this, because it was true they'd had a complete role reversal since coming to college.

"I just don't wanna ruin this Jasper. It's the first real connection I've made in so long, I don't wanna lose her over something like this." Jasper moved from her bed to Peridot's to put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell her that's how you feel, I know it's cliche but sometimes those cheesy lines really do work the best. I know I'm not the expert when it comes to long term relationships, but any girl would eat that up trust me Dot."

She looked up to the clock it read 11:55 am, just like last time she left feeling a little more confident than before only this time she had a plan to unfold. Forgoing logic, and reasoning for one in her life she decided it might be best to just go with the flow, she heard that from a hippie once on a corner in Empire City. She told him to get a job, and kept on her marry way now here she was actually using that hippies advice. Time has a funny way of changing damn near everything in a short amount of time she realized. Knocking on the door she was caught off guard by not Lapis opening the door, but Garnet instead. "Oh hey Garnet, is uh is Lapis here?"

"Yeah she's getting things ready for your project, if you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere." She walked past Peridot going over to dorm 506, she could hear Amethyst hyping up Garnets presence at the door. As Garnet turned around to shut the door she gave Peridot one last look "Good luck." and just like that she was gone. Peridot had to wonder was the good luck for the project, or was Garnet really psychic? She'd heard the rumors from Amethyst, but didn't believe in such superstition. Having stood in the doorway long enough she let herself in seeing Lapis working on laying out the materials for their Morp, she walked over waving to her. "Hey Lazuli, how ya been?"

"Since you last saw me four hours ago? Still pretty much the same, how about you Peri?"

(Nervous, scared, extra sweaty, so same as usual.) "Pretty good, although I have to wonder how can Garnet spend so much time around Amethyst, and Pearl without having constant headaches? Lapis laughed at this.

"It's surprisingly easy when you're in love peri."

This she definitely was not prepared for. "Garnet is dating Pearl!?"

"Hmm not exactly?" "Amethyst!?"

"Try both." The look on peridot's face sent Lapis into a laughing fit full of those snorts she found so infectious. She just couldn't wrap her head around it, three people in a single relationship? She knew it existed, but had a hard enough time processing being with one person let alone two!

"How does that even work Lazuli?" She shrugged her shoulders at this. "I think Garnet is a good balance to Amethyst's wild streak, and Pearls awkwardness, but that's just my guess."

"Wow, so um anyways are you ready to get this finished?" "Yep lets crack down, and really get it done this time."

"Yeah let's!"

(Lapis's P.O.V)

(Crack down, and get it done huh?) They'd been at it for nearly twenty minutes, and progress on the project was coming along well. Progress on other things, well not so much. She had so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't find the opportune time to get any of it out. Peridot looked so focused she didn't wanna ruin that concentration. So instead she studied the way her face looked while doing this, the way here eyebrows were tightly knit while getting something in the right place, how her tongue would poke out while focusing intently on some specific detail. She was entranced by every little detail finding it incredibly adorable.

The pace at which they were moving was making Lapis realize if she didn't say something soon she would miss her chance, so she decided to wing it. "Hey peri?"

"Yes Lazuli?" There it was, that dorky grin she would get when she would use the nickname she came up with. (NO! Focus Lapis.)

"I was just wondering if you might wanna know anything about me?" She gave her a confused look which was to be expected, it was a pretty random question to come seemingly out of the blue. "Um sure? Any particular reason why? Not that I don't care to know, after all friends should know a bit about each other!"

"Well that's the thing, I know so much about you, but I feel like you don't know anything about me. So I just thought that maybe we'd have more to talk about if we knew a little more you know?"

"That's understandable, so what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm well I told you about my childhood, so how about yours?"

"Okay I think I can manage that."

They had been sitting on the floor between the two beds in the room with their project set between them. Peridot pushed it to the side stretching, leaning back against Garnets bed. Lapis's final thoughts were along the lines of (My god can this girl be any cuter!)

(Flash Back!)

Lapis Lazuli: Age 10

Ocean Town was her home living in a cul-de-sac she had many friends with whome she'd grown up with. Among them were Sapphire a short girl who (Surprise!) loved the color blue, often sporting it in one of her dresses seriously people wondered if she owned anything else. Next was Pearl, not the Pearl next door let's just call her blue for now because, you guessed it they all loved blue!

Lapis, and Blue even went as far as to dye their hair the same color, just different shades. Sapphire wasn't tempted so easily refusing to go that far, but nobody minded it's not like the color defined their friendship. It was their love for music, baseball, and many other things they all had in common. Lapis remembers fondly all the times they would start games in the cul-de-sac, or go swimming she was truly happy, and nothing could ruin it for her. At least that's what she thought.

"What do you mean we're moving!?" As she asked these questions she couldn't stop the steady stream of tears flowing down her face. Her father had found a new job in a place called Beach City, she didn't understand it at the time but the new job promised better pay, and the new home cheaper rent. It truly was a deal sent from heaven for all aside from the girl who was spending her final couple hours with her friends as her parents worked on the arrangements to the new house.

"I just can't believe this! Why do bad things happen to good people Sapphy?"

Her shorter friend was the wisest of the three, always knowing just the right thing to say, but sometimes words just couldn't do enough. "It won't be that bad Lapis, Beach City is only about thirty minutes away, I'm sure our parents would let us visit." Blue was the next to speak her words weren't as profound as Sapphire's, but she was always soft spoken.

"She's right Lapis just because were saying goodbye it doesn't mean it's forever."

She really felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have such great friends, they joined in a group hug that couldn't last long enough as Lapis heard her mother. It was time to go, Sapphire, and Blue were there to watch her leave never ceasing their waving until they became specks in the distance that she could no longer recognize. She didn't let this get her down though, like they said goodbye didn't mean forever, her best friends would come to visit her eventually.

She waited, and waited making call after call to get a hold of them. They never answered, never visited, and just like that she was alone for almost an entire year she waited for a response something to prove her thoughts wrong. This time spent as a recluse left her in a town where she knew no one, and nothing was familiar to her so she gave up trying. Deciding friendships were overrated, and she couldn't handle going through that pain again. How could friends of almost six years just forget someone like that!?

It would be another ten years before anyone tried getting to know her, at this point she felt pretty much mute to the world around her. She could have gone back to Ocean Town, but what would've been the point? Obviously no one was there waiting for her, so here she stayed, all alone until a boy who looked no older than ten walked up to her one day while she was throwing rocks at the ocean.(Don't ask why) He smiled at her even though she was doing probably the farthest thing from it. Hi my names Steven!"

She didn't respond only blinking at him than turning her scowl back to the water. "I just wanted to come, and tell you I really like your hair. I see you come out here all the time by yourself, and thought you could use a friend!"

"Look kid I just want to be left alone, go play with some of your other friends, preferably some your age okay?"

He looked like he could cry at any moment, but Lapis wasn't letting her guard down for puppy eyes. "I don't have any." This however grabbed her full attention. "What?"

"I don't have any friends my age! I was home schooled by my parents, and the only people I ever hang out with don't like the stuff that I do!"

She watched as the kid looked like the most literal version of a sad sack she'd ever seen, he actually looked like his face was deflating from sadness. She decided it couldn't hurt to entertain this kid for a couple hours. "Hey Steven right?" He turned back to her nose running, and eyes leaking. "Y-yeah?"

"You like video games? I think there's an arcade around here somewhere." His face did a complete 360 as he shouted. "I know where it is! Follow me!" Despite the odd situation she became wrapped up in she still found herself laughing for the first time in years. All by keeping a kid company for a few hours, which became days, turned weeks, and was just routine at this point four years later.

(End Flash Back!)

(Lapis's P.O.V)

By the end of her story she looked over to judge peridot's reaction, she hadn't expected to see the girl's eyes glistening as if she were trying to hold back tears of her own. Lapis didn't even feel that sad recalling her past, although that might've been an entirely separate issue to deal with later. This must have been what peri felt like the other day when she apologized for bringing the mood down. "Hey don't go getting sappy on me Peri. You look like your about to turn into a sprinkler."

She rubbed at her eyes vigorously, her face turning a deep shade of red. "I was not! I had something in both of my eyes at the same time that's all!"

"Sure Peri, I believe you." (She didn't not even for a second)

This was just another area where Peridot, and Lapis appeared to be polar opposites. One was emotionally dead inside, fearing to show anything for reasons she herself could not explain. While the other was packed full of so many emotions it seemed like she had trouble deciding which ones to use at the right times, often reaching for anger as a go to. This, and so much more dictated that they shouldn't be able to stand the site of each other, yet here they were cracking jokes, and having a gay old time working on their Meep Morp. Speaking of the project had been finished for some time, and they just found themselves firing questions back, and forth learning as much as they could about the other.

(Peridot's P.O.V)

As much fun as she was having acting like old best friends with Lazuli there was still that nagging question in the back of her head, she needed to find some way of just popping the question. The time was growing near five, right about when Garnet would be heading back. She decided now while they had a silence in their small talk she would do it. Go big, or go home right?

"So uh L-lazuli I um had a uh question?"

She turned to her looking a bit concerned. "Sure thing Peri. Are you okay your stuttering a little more than usual."

"I don't stutter!"

"Sure you don't only in every other sentence than. Now what was your question?"

It was too late to take it back, no matter how much she wanted to it was out there. Lapis was looking at her expectantly just like in class that day, so why now was she finding it hard to just tell her what she was thinking. She felt like she was overheating, her feet cold, hands wet, mouth dry, all these different things making her head spin. "Lazuli, I w-was uh wondering. Would you oh gosh!"

"Peri you don't look so good."

"You do!"(Did she say that out loud?)

Lapis face was unreadable at this point as she slowly asked. "What?"

"I-I mean, no uh wait let me start over okay? Lapis would you like to go somewhere with me this Friday!?"

"Aren't we going to the Temple Friday?"

"Y-yes, but I was wondering if you might accompany me as my d-date?"

(Lapis's P.O.V)

The last part was so quite, but lapis was sure she heard her correctly. (Did she say date!?) "Peri, is that why you've been acting so nervous around me?"

The stuttering mess of a blonde who looked like she could pass out at any given moment did her best to answer. "Y-yes?"

Lapis felt so many things in this moment, confusion, fear, but most of all flattered? Wasn't expecting that one, she thought on it could she see herself being in a relationship with Peridot? Sure she was cute, made her laugh, and they shared sob stories, but when it came down to it what did they really know? Either way she could tell it took everything in the little nerd to ask her that simple question, so she decided what could it hurt to at least give it a try?

"I'd love to Peridot."

She stood slowly, head hanging low. "I understand, I'm sorry Lazuli this was a mistake I'll leave."

She followed grabbing her shoulders laughing. "Didn't you hear me you dork!? I said yes!"

Lapis didn't think it was possible for someones eyes to shine as bright as Steven's could, but in this moment Peridot's green eyes might've been shining even brighter.

"What?"

"You. Me. Friday. It's a date."

Perfect timing as per usual Garnet walked in at this time, the two separated quickly faces flushed, and just like last time Peridot raced out the door shouting gibberish.

"THANKYOULAZULI!YOUWON'TREGRETTHISSEEYOUINARTBYE!"

She rolled her eyes. "Already regretting this decision."

"No your not."

"Who asked you!?"

(Peridot's P.O.V.)

She couldn't believe it! She had a date with Lapis freaking Lazuli on Friday! She was VICTORIOUS!!! She ran into the room not surprising Jasper as much this time.

"So wonder nerd how'd it go this time?"

"PRAISE ME!!!"

"Never. Now tell me before I got bored you little weirdo."

"Well I Peridot Emerald have a date with Lapis Lazuli this Friday!"

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

"You shut the fuck up!"

"Dot that means I can't believe it! You did it!"

"Oh. Well thank you! I couldn't have done it without you Jasper."

She gave her best friend one of the biggest hugs of her life, but this suddenly reminder her of Lapis. Causing a collection of thoughts to race through her mind. "All right Dot we're gonna have to go clothes shopping before Friday. We gotta look our best right?"

"Yeah right? Also can I get you to do me a favor some time?"

"After all this you still need more? What is it?"

"Do you know how to get to Ocean Town?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Peridot scheming?


	13. Something Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived for Peridot, and Lapis to present their project, not before some interesting talks among the group however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks ago I started my own project, just a random thought at some odd hour in the morning. Now here we are over 400 views, comments, and kudos out the wazoo! I love watching the story grow alongside the characters, and for that I truly thank you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, so much dialogue in this chapter!

Peridot found it hard to sleep this night her excitement bubbling inside making her fidgety, but in a good way this time. Tomorrow was Tuesday the day she and Lapis would present their Meep Morp to Ms.Smoky, Wednesday she would go shopping with Jasper at the local mall, and Thursday she would put her surprise for Lapis into motion. Friday, it couldn't come fast enough in Peridot's opinion the thoughts of this particular day leaving her wide awake at 1:00 am staring at the ceiling.

She wondered if it would be awkward for either of them, what would they talk about? She was just happy knowing it wouldn't be just the two of them, it would almost be like a double date, or would this be a triple? Quadruple!? She chuckled to herself at this thought, here she was trying to make things perfect for her single date, while Garnet made things work with a group of three. "How does she do it?"

Maybe it would be a good idea to ask the mysterious woman for some advice on the matter of dating etiquette, as well as some Lazuli etiquette. Surely she could give her some pointers, just some simple do's and don'ts so she didn't end up screwing herself over. They've never had a real talk before, Peridot realized just some small gestures, and a yes or no along the way. She would come to this at a later time she decided as she felt her eyelids growing heavy from lack of sleep.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

The unpleasant sound of her alarm going off was silenced Peridot sighed contently rolling over, only to be shaken awake by her alleged "friend" who was the one to shut the thing off in the first place. "Get up before I leave your ass behind Dot!" She had no menace in her voice, in fact she wore a smile the whole time this was just her punishment for staying in bed longer than Jasper, it always was.

She gave Jasper a punch to the gut, and while she feigned injury this gave Peridot the chance to actually sit up and grab her glasses. With the world visible again no longer consisting of blobs, and splotches she watched Jasper make her way to the bathroom. She moved to the side of her bed attaching her prosthetic legs, now standing she picked her clothes for the day a black shirt with a big red mosquito reading "Beast Boosht!", her black, and green sneakers, and some blue jeans that hugged her frame to complete her look. Deciding to go without her hoodie today, she waited patiently for Jasper to finish up while checking her phone seeing she had a new message from Lapis.

(Lazuli) Hey Peri bringing our project to class hope you're ready!

(Peri) As ready as I'll ever be, do you have an explanation prepared for the reasoning behind it?

(Lazuli) Nah I figured we could just wing it ;)

(Peri) How reassuring of you Lazuli. That's sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

(Lazuli) You dont say

(Peri) Don't

(Lazuli) dont what

(Peri) Lazuli your grammar is awful, at least put a question mark!

(Lazuli) ...

Lazuli made some changes to the chat.

(M.L.G Nerd69) What did you do?

(M.L.G Nerd69) LAZULI CHANGE IT BACK!

(Lazuli) How's my grammar now?

Lazuli has left the chat group.

(M.L.G Nerd69) AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

Peridot didn't know how to use the new app Lapis told her to download so they could have an easier way of communicating, she asked her why they couldn't just call and now she knows why. That girl could be a real pain in the ass, but she found herself smiling despite this, Jasper stepped out seeing her friend with the strangest mix of anger, and joy on her face mixing to form a look of what she could only guess was constipation. Ignoring the strange looks being given Peridot marched to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

(Jasper's P.O.V)

As she finished drying her hair she heard her little friend start the shower knowing this was the perfect time to do some snooping. She snatched Peridot's phone off her bed, knowing the pattern to unlock it because the nerd never changed it. Three swipes forming an upside down triangle, and she was in looking through Peridot's recently downloaded messaging app adding herself as a member to the group.

She put Peridot's phone back where it had been, and grabbed her own scrolling through random messages and friend requests on her multitude of social media. She noticed her friend stepping out roughly fifteen minutes later. "Ready to go Dot? I'm starving." She rubbed her six pack to emphasize this. 

Her friends eye roll didn't go unnoticed. "Oh please you're always hungry, you'd live at a buffet given the option." She wasn't wrong Jasper loved keeping her body in what she called "Perfect condition" this required daily exercise routines, and a diet of whatever she could get her hands on. She stood grabbing her bag along with her phone, and walked towards the door. "We all can't survive on chaps, and soda like you stubby. Now let's go before I actually leave you."

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Rushing she grabbed her satchel holding her work, and notes for the day, checking her phone one last time she saw she had another message. (Finally Lazuli came to her senses!) This message however was from "Buff Mama?"

(M.L.G Nerd69) AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

(Buff Mama) You got it bad Dot!

(Lazuli) Lmao! XD

She really hated everyone right now, why do things like this happen to her!? "JASPER!!!" It was a race, or a chase rather to get breakfast this morning. The two came bursting through the double doors, red and out of breath. Peridot more so than Jasper, but that was to be expected they came to a halt in front of the usual table all faces some form of shock, except for a snickering Lapis. "You two doing okay?"

Peridot sent a glare Lapis's way making her laugh even harder. "Not a WORD from you Lazuli!"

Amethyst decided the tenseness of the three. "Is there something we're missing? Cause normally I'm the one starting jokes, and I'm as confused as Pearl." Said peach haired girl looked extremely offended. "What does that mean!?"

"Sorry P, it's just that you're usually out of the loop when it comes to these things."

Pearl looked like she had more to say, but Garnet did her job silencing them both. "Don't feel like you have to answer, that's you're choice."

"I wanna answer!" "Jasper shut up!" There was nothing she could do to stop Jasper's big mouth, so she chose to sullenly take her seat next to Garnet, and Lapis who gave her an apologetic look which she chose to ignore. "So the reason Dot's being extra sour this morning, is because of some cyber bullies."

Lapis couldn't help herself, and began snorting trying to contain herself. "I'm s-so sorry to hear that Peri." Glare intensifies.

"Peridot have you tried reporting these people? Cyber bullying is no laughing matter!" (On the ball as usual Pearl.)

Amethyst joined in on the laughter coming from Jasper, and Lapis realizing immediately what was happening adding to Peridot's dismay. "Pearl for the love of all that's holy, the culprits are right here!" Peridot stood yelling to emphasize her point. "I'm being personally attacked by my best friends all just because I... uh." She sat down lowering her voice. Amethyst wasn't letting her drop it. "What could you have done to deserve this P-Dot? Did you do something stupid when you got trashed that night?"

It disgusted peridot seeing how excited Amethyst was to see what caused her misfortune, but this also reminded her she did make a huge mistake that night. She'd almost completely forgotten it was there glancing towards her shoulder she could see it was still covered by her shirt sleeve. "Of course not! What would give you that idea?"

"Well you did tell me something about a certain someone at this table. Someone who knows something we don't."

"Shut your mouth Amethyst!" Lapis became serious looking to peridot at her outburst. "What did you tell her Peridot?"

"Nothing! What would I have to tell? I don't keep secrets!" She was doing what Jasper referred to as "The Stressed Lesbian Pose" Arms out, legs spread, and body stiff.

"Dot why do you care you already asked Lapis, so why bother hiding it from two more people?"

"Uh well..." She was growing increasingly uncomfortable by all this.

"Peri you told Amethyst!? It's been like ten hours!." Lapis looked extremely pissed to say the least.

"No I didn't, I told her the night me, and Jasper went to the Temple!"

"I knew you were lying to me that night P-Dot!" Amethyst really wasn't helping.

"I wasn't lying so shut it!"

"You told her we were dating before you even asked me out!?" She had anger, and possibly disgust maybe betrayal written all over her face.

"Peridot you're dating lapis!?" Pearl alert as ever, actually looked excited. 

"I am!?" As far as Peridot knew they were going to try a date Friday, she didn't they were a thing right now!

"You told me you were."

"Amethyst I was off my ass that night, now please stop talking!"

"Whatever I'll stay out of it jeez!"

A moment of silence came over the group, no one knowing what to say or do at this point. Peridot looked over to Lapis who was now giving her glaring eyes that made Peridot shrink in her seat. Pearl was doing pretty much the same to Amethyst, who didn't look nearly as bad for anything she said. Garnet, and Jasper stayed silent throughout the whole exchange not knowing what to make of it. Peridot decided it would be best start her situation from the beginning. (skipping some details.)

"All right here's what I know! I have a crush on Lazuli, happy everyone!? I told Amethyst about it when I was drunk right before Jasper, and I left the Temple, last night I asked her on a date, she said yes, I don't know where we stand at this point, but your guess is as good as mine!" With a huff she walked out of the Cafeteria no longer worried about eating.

She sat in her usual seat in the far back corner of Ms.Diamonds Tech Class, waiting for everyone else to arrive. She had gotten there earlier than others, because she didn't want to stand in the halls, or go back to her dorm. Peridot wasn't upset about the whole exchange, except for the look Lapis gave her before she left. She was just angry why did everyone have to get into her business!? Really this was Jasper's all of it. (PING!) She heard her phone go off.

(Message from Buff Mama) Well speak of the devil!

(Buff Mama) Peridot you there?

(M.L.G Nerd69) What do you want!?

(Buff Mama) I just wanted to see if you're okay?

(M.L.G Nerd69) This is your fault you MEGA CLOD!

(Purple Puma) Who uses the word clod anymore?

(M.L.G Nerd69) Who the hell are you!?

(Purple Puma) Amethyst bruh

(Pearlfect) Peridot, are you feeling alright? No one meant to upset you.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Nice name Pearl.

(Pearlfect) The feeling's mutual. Lapis controls the chat, and wouldn't let me be myself.

(Lazuli) Peri are you still here

(M.L.G Nerd69) Grammar Lazuli.

(Pearlfect) Thank you!

(Lazuli) Shut up pearl!

(G-squad) Peridot.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Garnet.

(Purple Puma) Yes we're all here now let's talk this out!

(M.L.G) If by that you mean apologize, than yes let's talk.

(Buff Mama) I'm sorry for getting in your business

(Purple Puma) Same!

(Lazuli) Im sorry for getting so defensive

(Purple Puma) I let my teasing go a little too far again.

(M.L.G Nerd69) A LITTLE!?

(Pearlfect) Honestly Amethyst when will you learn?

(Purple Puma) Should have known what was up when she said I couldn't Lapis.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Yeah, you think?

(Lazuli) what did she say exactly

(M.L.G Nerd69) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

(Purple Puma) She said if I told you, you were gonna hide her legs, and that she loved you sooo much lol! she was waisted!

(Lazuli) Oh so they can all know you lost your legs, but not that were dating that hurts Peri.

Peridot's blood ran cold reading that, she couldn't blame lapis because she didnt know anything about it, but that didn't stop her from almost chucking her phone out the nearest window.

(Purple Puma) WHAT!? THAT WAS LITERAL!?

(Pearlfect) Peridot, you should have told us, we wouldn't have judged you. Although it is surprising.

(G-squad) Yikes.

(Buff Mama) God Damn It LAPIS!

(Lazuli) Peridot I'm so SORRY AGAIN!!!

(M.L.G Nerd69) Well now it's all on the table! I Peridot Emerald, am an Amputee with a crush on Lazuli!

(Purple Puma) Bars! Preach it girl!

(Steven) What's an Amputee?

(M.L.G Nerd69) Steven!?

(Lazuli) steven!?

(Pearlfect) STEVEN!?

(Purple Puma) We're in for it now!

(Buff Mama) Who's Steven?

Lazuli has left the chat group, M.L.G Nerd69 has left the chat group, Purple Puma has left the chat group, Pearlfect has left the chat group, Buff Mama has left the chat group.

(Steven) Aww why did everyone leave I just got here!?

(G-squad) Adult matters.

G-squad has left the chat group.

As peridot put her phone away, she saw Pearl walking in going to her seat before sitting down she looked to Peridot giving her a sympathetic look. In response she slammed her head on her desk, causing several pairs of eyes to look her way but she could care less. At this point she had no reputation she would now, and forever be know as Peridot the useless amputee lesbian, maybe Lazuli could make that her new name on the app.

"Everyone eyes up, text books open, and mouths shut."

Upon hearing Ms.Diamonds usual morning greeting she put a pause on her self loathing to actually pay attention in class, pulling out the neatly written notes she received from Pearl the other day.

(Time Skip)

As you would probably expect nothing of interest took place in Engineering Tech, so here we find Peridot trudging her way to art dragging her feet to stall for time as she wasn't too keen on going this particular day. Already in the room as if waiting for her were Jasper, and Lapis waving to her as she entered. They received the same treatment as Pearl she slammed her head into her desk.

"That didn't look comfortable."

"Peri are you okay?

She looked up at the two held accountable for this mess with a face that might even make Ms.Diamond back away. However they stayed on her like the good friends they were, sarcasm's the best isn't it?

"Dot why is this upsetting you so much?

"Because Jasper I was going to tell everyone everything in my own time!

"Well if you were, isn't it a good thing everyone knows?"

"No it's not Lazuli!"

She looked so downhearted after hearing this it nearly broke peridot's heart, or what was left of it anyway. Jasper gave her a knowing look that said "You need to apologize you ass!" and so she did. Taking in a deep breath, and combing her fingers through her unruly blonde strands she turned to the two reaching out to her.

"Look I've seen what happens to people, when they find out about people like me okay? I just don't want peoples opinions to change.

"What because you're a lesbian?"

"No Lapis, this has nothing to do with 'us' I love the fact that you feel confident to say we're dating, it made my day hearing that!"

"So than it's about?"

"Sigh my legs yes. In the past when people found out about my 'condition' they made me feel like a charity case, and I don't want that! One minute they want me to play kickball, and the next they wonder if I'm okay going to the bathroom by myself."

"Peridot no ones going to treat you like that, you'll just be another able bodied weirdo with the rest of us in my opinion."

"Funny Jasper said the same thing, it took her five years of self restraint to stop trying to help me." Jasper seemed to take this a bit harshly.

"Hey I'm a good person who was trying to help her best friend!"

"I still to this day catch you trying to do things for me that I've been doing just fine with for the past thirteen years Jasper!"

"Yeah I know, but your stupid pride refuses to accept help, even when you do need it."

"You guys please, maybe lower your voices."

"When did I ever need serious help for something so great I needed someone to save me?"

"How bout that kickball game, your left leg went flying with the ball scaring the entire neighborhood into hiding, and you insisted on crawling the twenty feet to get it!"

"Guys?" At this point neither were listening to her going back, and forth in their debate over Peridot's well being. Luckily Ms.Smoky walked in, and they both took notice of this retreating back to a sitting position. (When did they stand up?)

"Good morning class, everyone having a beautiful day?"

Her answer was the same as always, a few people said yes while the majority remained silent. "Alright well let's start our showing of the group projects you all did over the last couple days, I think fist we'll start with..."

(Lapis's P.O.V)

As Ms.Smoky went down the list she kept looking over to Jasper, and Peridot seeing the same scowls on their faces trying to think of something she could say, or do because technically this was her fault. She heard Jasper whisper something to Peridot.

"Hey Dot, we good?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

REALLY!? After everything that was said and done they were cool, just like that? They seemed to catch her gawking at them, and Jasper filled her in.

"Peridot, and I are both hot headed females with a tendency to solo most things, and allot of the time we get in each other's way of doing that." Peridot finished for her.

"So once, or twice a month we have explosions like this, and it helps us to calm down. It seems a bit insane when said out loud, but trust me when I say it works Lazuli.

"So than that's it?"

She received a simultaneous "Yep" from both, having a hard time believing what she just saw. "Alright next how about, Lapis, and Peridot?" This was it she picked up their project from beside her carrying it down to the front of the room. She was on the left while Peridot was on the right. "All right you two, tell us about your piece, it's name, and significance to you both." Lapis had no idea where to start, but luckily for her it seemed Peridot came prepared.

"What you see before you is a joint effort involving pieces from both mine, and Lazuli's pasts. The handheld system at the base belonging to me it's ancient compared to what we have today, but shows that even through the span of time it's held on strong, and sturdy. The baseball bat acting as a support to the piece is from Lapis, it's meant to represent the iron will holding us up throughout life." (Where was she getting all this!?)

"The ribbon you see wrapped around it, is what binds us together as people also signifying that although these objects are from the past, they help to shape our present."

"I see, but it looks like there's allot of unused space there." Lapis interjected.

"The open areas are to show we have room for development, adding to our history, and a means of shaping our future." She looked over to Peridot who was smiling so big at her, she gestured for her to keep going. "The theme of our piece is Past, Present, and Future all are here. Even now were making our future together."

"Powerful stuff you two, what's the name of your creative art?"

"Not art, Meep Morp. It means something better, the two of us came together for this project using our past's as a sturdy base for our present situation, and those combined will help to create this Meep Morp. Something better." Peridot was looking at her just as surprised as she was with herself.

The room was silent only for a moment before erupting into claps, and cheers from the rest of the class, the two loudest were Jasper, and surprisingly Ms.Smoky who looked like she had tears in her eyes. Must be an artist thing. "Bravo! Simply wonderful, you two can take a proud walk back to your seats." And they did just that.

Feeling more confident than she had her entirely life Lapis decided to test her luck a bit. "So Peri, are you still up for Friday?" Peridot looked at her like she was crazy, but in a good way. "Are you joking me? Of course Lazuli, that is uh if you wouldn't mind still making it a date?" Lapis answered her question with a quick peck on the cheek, "I'd love to Peri." Jasper ran up behind, picking up both of them at the same time congratulating them, and teasing their madly blushing faces.

"Hey kids, I am still running a class here, wanna wait till after for that?" Ms.Smoky had smirk on her face showing she meant nothing by it. So the three took their seats, not really paying attention to the other projects, they were all too busy thinking about Friday. Well maybe not Lapis who was still thinking about the feel of Peridot's cheek on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter that didn't end with anyone's life being a complete hell hole!!!


	14. Let's get down to Bismuth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very unexpected flashback takes place after some very private questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reception, the views, I CAN'T HANDLE!

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Her entire face burned with something indescribable not quite embarrassment, but a feeling she'd never known before it wasn't unpleasant but left her unable to think. She had just finished her speech with Lapis which had gone over exceedingly well both contributed equally, and shared some beautiful words she didn't know either of them were capable of. Afterwards she got confirmation that Friday was indeed still a thing, and most importantly a kiss from Lapis!

Peridot sat in her seat next to Jasper absentmindedly running her fingers over the spot on her cheek where Lapis's lips had been not even seconds ago. Ms.Smoky stood telling everyone they could leave saying they would finish presentations next time, she gathered her things running to catch up to Jasper when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see it was just Lapis, and she was wearing a nervous half smile.

"Hey Peri I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with uh, you know." Color rose to both of their faces something that had been happening more often since the two started talking, her fears were quickly put to rest by Peridot. "NO! Uh I mean no it was actually really nice, I rather enjoyed it." Lapis released a sigh of relief hearing this, Peridot came to the conclusion she must be just as nervous as she is with the whole thing, this oddly made peridot feel better about herself. Based on their backgrounds neither had a whole lot of social interaction, so it was logical that they would need to work on a few things.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Peri maybe at the cafeteria for dinner?"

"Yeah sounds great, I will see you then Lazuli."

With their very awkward goodbyes they parted ways Lapis going to her next class, and Peridot going with Jasper who was waiting for her arms crossed slowly shaking her head in disappointment. "What?"

"Dot that was pathetic on both ends, you're adults and you're skirting around like junior high girls who got their first crushes."

She would've been offended by this if it wasn't so painfully true, she didn't about Lazuli's love life but this WAS her first crush. Sadly she was twenty-three so she was hopelessly inexperienced when it came to dating she knew this, Jasper knew it, and Lapis was going to find out one way or another if she didn't already. She let her head hang in shame, but Jasper would have none of it as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Don't worry Dot this is exactly why I'm here, I'm like your guardian angel a literal wing man!"

"Oh please you're more of a succubus than anything, we both know you've never been in committed relationship so how can you really help me?"

Jasper chuckled at this wagging a finger in peridots face as though she had all the answers. "Don't underestimate what a woman can learn through one night stands Dot. I've got the skills to nab women, bring em home, and get them to call me for weeks straight begging for more! So just take my advice, and Lapis will never want to leave scouts honor."

"There's not a single honorable thing you just said, also I don't recall you ever being a scout."

"Semantics Dot, now let's get to class when we're done meet me back at the dorm so we can work on your speaking skills." Peridot huffed in annoyance knowing this would just be a waste of her time, but decided to humor her supportive friend. "Fine let's go!"

(Time Skip)

(Jasper's P.O.V)

She had no problem with her friends mannerisms it was just if you didn't truly understand the way she functioned her way of defining certain things, or people could be considered crass, offensive, rude, the list goes on. Not that she thought Peridot would be any of these things to Lapis, but it might help if she just learned to answer things short, and simple like a person, instead of going on a tantrum using her cold, and calculating super brain.

"All right Dot we're gonna try a simple exercise, I'm going to ask you some typical first date questions, and you try to answer them truthfully okay?"

The confidence coming off of her stance made Jasper worry greatly for her shorter friend. "Sounds simple enough, begin the test!"

"Okay let's say you're leaving the bar you get the bill, and Lapis is reaching for it, what do you do?"

"Let her determine how much her drink was first so we make sure we split the bill correctly." She's doomed!

"WRONG!" In this moment Jasper smacked Peridots forehead with a piece of paper. "OW! Why did you do that!? I was polite wasn't I?"

"On a first date a true gentleman pays for both of the orders." "Are you gonna keep hitting me?" Peridot had genuine fear in her eyes even though it was just some paper she grabbed off the desk behind her. "Not important Dot, next question. She asks what you think of her shirt."

"What's her shirt?"

"It's black, and it has a picture of a cat in a business suit with the words 'I can haz promotion?'" Peridot looked disgusted by this.

"EW! I hate that meme! I tell her of my distaste for it, and that the superior meme is-FUCK! STOP!" Jasper gave her a couple more slaps for all her mistakes this went on for the next hour, and a half until Jasper's arm got tired, and Peridot's face was sore.

Jasper was sitting on her bed combing her fingers through her white mane, trying to figure out what Lapis exactly saw in peridot. When it came to human decency she had none, it was like she completely disregarded how the people around her felt when it came to what others thought of things, she was the internet! Her opinion was the only one that mattered in her eyes, this worked in their friendship because they were assholes to each other, but on a date she was going to get slapped by a hand rather than a paper fan!

"Dot I'm starting to think you might be unteachable." It was peridot's turn to start hitting Jasper with the paper. "I don't need to learn anything you clod! What's wrong with the way I answered my questions? You said you wanted honesty!"

"Let's see question twelve: In the event that you find you, and your date getting mugged what do you do? Your answer was to give this person anything they want in hopes they'll go away!"

"What's wrong with that? It's money, or my life I made the logical choice."

"Thirteen: Someone insults your date challenging you to correct him/her. Your answer was to take her somewhere else."

"Why stay somewhere we're not welcome?"

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" She stood screaming at the blonde who refused any form of confrontation whether it be physical, or even just talking back. It was starting to make her blood boil seeing how cowardly her friend truly was.

"Why should I engage a battle I'm destined to lose!? What does that do for me logically Jasper!?"

"Fuck LOGIC! Sometimes the most logical thing to do, is to make the stupidest choice.

"I just can't see any good coming from it look what happened the last time I stood up for myself, now I physically can't stand up by myself!"

"Is that what this is about?" She hadn't considered this when berating her earlier on being so useless. "Dot if the time comes you won't be fighting for yourself, you'll be doing it for her. At least show you care, by showing some form of backbone!"

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Of course she cared, Jasper didn't know what she was talking about this stupid exercise was probably just an excuse to hit her a couple times anyway! She would love to be the kind to throw a fist at the sign of assault, but that just wasn't who she was she steered from violence at all costs using words to solve her problems. Her entire life had been based on logic, and reasoning, so why should this be any different? Life wasn't like those stories where love can help you conquer any challenge, if anything love would get her ass beat, but what if someone tried to hurt Lapis? She couldn't use words to solve that, she would have to do something, but what?"

"If anyone tries to put their hands on her I'll beat them over the head with one of my own legs if I have to!"

Jasper looked taken aback by this response, but that was quickly replaced with excitement. "That's what I'm talking about get angry! Who are you doing this for?"

"Lazuli!"

"And who's gonna stop you!?"

"NO ONE!!!"

(BANG BANG BANG) They jumped at the sound of beating coming from... the walls? "HEY NERDS! I'M TRYING TO NAP!" It was Amethyst, Jasper was right people really could hear through these walls. They shared a quick look before bursting out into laughter, realizing how ridiculous their conversation had been since they got back to their room. They both decided to lay down on their respective beds looking up at the ceiling, just contemplating life thinking of the future. Checking the time she saw they still had a good amount of time before they would head down to the cafeteria, and it felt nice to just kick back for a minute.

(Time Skip!)

They found themselves in an all too familiar situation walking into the cafeteria seeing the table that had reserved spots for them, Peridot turned looking up at Jasper. "Hey go get us some food, and I'll get the seats okay?" With that she began walking towards the table seeing the usual faces, and today Steven was joining them it seemed, she took her spot between Garnet, and Lapis greeting everyone with a nod. Amethyst was the one to perk up at seeing her. "Hey P-Dot."

"Hello Amethyst?" She was confused at Amethyst's alertness upon noticing she had gotten here. Peridot looked to Lapis who was hiding her face in her hands. Pearl spoke up next sounding very annoyed. "Peridot please don't get offended by anything Amethyst does, you know how she can get." She was utterly lost at this point.

"What do you mean? Can I get some context, what is happening?"

"All right look P-Dot, I know you like to get straight to the point so I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Can I see one of your legs?"

Instinctively her hands flew down to her knees protectively. "Excuse me!?" Amethyst began to laugh at this, while Pearl, and Lapis looked ashamed for their friend. "No, I just want to look at it, I've always been obsessed with these kinda things, and I wanna see one up close. Is that cool?"

"Um I suppose that would be alright?" She moved her chair back, and rolled up her pant leg revealing to everyone her prosthetic, they didn't look disgusted, or even sad for her they all looked genuinely interested. She realized she hadn't even given Lapis a good look at it when she hit it with the bat, Amethyst looked like she wanted to grab it and run away with it. "Damn P-Dot how much did these bad boys cost ya? I here they aint cheap." Lapis was the next to ask a question.

"You never did tell me about your prosthetic, just why you needed to get them. Why are they green?"

"Okay too many questions let me start from the beginning.

(Flashback)

After fainting in the hospital Peridot awoke to find that it wasn't just a bad dream, it was a nightmare. Her legs were really gone her parents, and Jasper tried to help her cope saying that things would get better, and she wouldn't be confined to a bed the rest of her life. Dr.Maheswaren gave her the option of a wheelchair, but she refused this almost immediately asking if there was anyway she would be able to get prosthetic legs.

"Well that is an option, but the're costly just one fresh of the line is looking at around five thousand. I know it's not the best sounding, but I would highly recommend the wheelchair Ms.Emerald."

Peridot silently agreed to it, after a week in the hospital her father lifted her out of the bed, and into her new wheelchair. She felt so humiliated being wheeled out of the hospital she didn't like accepting help when she had legs, and now she would need it for the rest of her life. When she got home she grabbed her laptop spending day after day looking for some answer to her problem, but the doctor was right prosthetics were just too much, and even if she could afford one it's life span at most was five years.

Meaning she would have to constantly drop thousands every couple years just to walk, this obviously wasn't an option. One day while sitting in her bed she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." It was her mother. "Dotty you've got someone who's here to see you." Standing behind her was Jasper who had a black eye from the struggle with Malachite, and Sugalite.

"Mom please don't call me that in front of people!" Her mother, and Jasper snickered at this reaction. "Well I'll leave you two alone for now, if you need anything just holler for me!"

"Dotty huh?"

"What do you want Jasper?" She was fully convinced the taller girl was only giving her regular visits because she pitied her, they all did. "Can't I come visit my best friend when she's feeling down?" "Is she hiding in my room?" Jasper laughed at this taking a seat in Peridot's wheelchair doing laps around her room.

"So what are you up to today Dot?"

"Don't ever call me that again! Also if you must know I'm looking for a solution to my current problem."

"Jasper stood to lean over Peridot looking at her screen, she gave a low whistle. "Damn too bad you couldn't just make a couple of those yourself, you'd be set." Peridot's eys shot up to Jasper "What did you say?" She looked confused almost like she might've said something wrong. "Um what?"

"You're a genius Jasper! I could make them myself, it wouldn't be that hard I would just need the necessary materials, some tools, and... oh forget it." She laid back on her pillow dejectedly, a concerned Jasper by her side. "What's wrong? You could do it, your like the smartest person I know Dot!"

"Don't you get it!? I know nothing in this field of work it would require welding, effort, money, all things I don't have! It's just a fantasy, an idea it isn't plausible, now please just leave me alone Jasper." She rolled onto her side tightly hugging an alien plush with bow tie, and a little top hat her mom got her when she was younger. She heard footsteps, and a closing door signalling Jasper really did leave, so she did what she usually does when she gets these thoughts, she cried herself to sleep.

Two weeks later Jasper returned to pay Peridot another visit, only this time she said they were going outside and by said I mean told. Her parents didn't argue as Peridot needed to leave the house, and get some fresh air so they let Jasper wheel a screaming peridot out of the house. She brought Peridot to her house moving her into the garage in there was a gruff man, who looked allot like Jasper she deduced this must have been her father. "So you must be Peridot?"

"Um y-yes?" She was terrified of this man he was a literal giant!

"Well my little girl tells me you wanna walk again. What would you say if I could help you?"

This sounded too good to be true, so obviously it had to be. "How could you?"

"I'm the best when it comes to this type of work. I can fashion anything out of metal, I'm like a modern age blacksmith, I would just need you to come up with some blueprints, and measurements. My daughter tells me your some type of genius so I'm sure you could handle that right?"

She had to double back to make sure she processed all she'd been told, this was insane, logic told her to leave right than, and there but something beckoned her to stay. She felt she could trust these people, and so straying from her reasoning she shook the mans hand. After receiving the prints and sizes from Peridot, he got to work taking nearly three months for a prototype. He showed her how to fasten them, and gave her a hand pulling her up. She fell back down immediately.

They all knew it would take some time to adjust after sitting for three months, they spent the next year working, and adjusting them to match her specific needs. This was all kept a secret from her parents, Peridot felt it would be best if they didn't know for now. It became a hobby for Jasper's dad who was off work, and peridot would try to give him money for his time, and effort but he would decline every time saying "Your like family now, and I don't take money from family." This made her chest swell when she heard it the first time, because she really did feel like Jasper was her sister, and learning his name Bismuth was like a weird uncle.

After trial, and error, multiple prototypes come and gone they had done it. A working prosthesis that fit her well, and didn't buckle under her weight, all together with time spent building, and peridot rehabilitating herself in the way of walking, their hard work took three years. These three years actually gave peridot the knowledge needed to repair them on her own, and this is what had gotten her interested in tech in the first place. She wanted to keep learning, and improving herself mentally, and physically. The look on her parents faces when she walked in the house holding hands with Jasper, and Bismuth on her thirteenth birthday made everyone breakdown crying.

She never stopped thanking Bismuth, or Jasper for everything they'd done for her, and was crazy to both Peridot, and Jasper when both families came together to send them off to college. It was more like one big family, because they had all stayed very close throughout the decade of the unveil of Peridot's legs.

(End Flash Back!)

As peridot finished she noticed Jasper had taken her seat probably some time during her story, Pearl looked like she was about in tears, while Amethyst and Lapis gave her looks of bewilderment. "Wow Peri they could make a documentary out of you and Jasper's life together."

"Lazuli it's not that amazing." Amethyst interrupted.

"Bullshit! That's like better than most of those cheesy soap operas!"

She wanted to regret her decision of telling everyone her backstory with Jasper, and Bismuth but the way everyone was so accepting, and loving of it made her realize she really had nothing to be afraid of with these people. That, and she loved the feel of Lapis holding hands with her under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Idea where this came from, this chapter took a 360 from it's original concept, but I hope you enjoy anyway!


	15. Peri Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tries to get Lapis some closure, and Lapis goes with Peri on her first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ you people are amazing!

Things had been going relatively well for Peridot lately which is why she was so nervous about her next move. After the story Lapis told her she couldn't believe friends like that could just abandon each other with no explenation, so she took it upon herself to find some answers. Finding them was easy enough with help of Facebook luckily not too many people had the names Sapphire, and Pearl. She sent them both friend requests Tuesday night after having dinner with everybody, it was now Wednesday evening and she had just gotten back from an uneventful trip to the mall with Jasper. Checking her email she saw both had accepted, and all she had to do was message both to get their sides of the story, simple right?

She found herself struggling to compose a reasoning that didn't come off as weird, or downright offending so she settled with.

"Hello you don't know me, but I'm currently very close with someone who you might know. Her name is Lapis Lazuli she says you used to be best friends when she was growing up in Ocean Town, I was just wondering if we could meet in person I have some questions I think you could answer. If not messaging is always a nice alternative please get back to me as soon as possible."

Feeling the best with this she sent a copy of it to both, getting messages in decent time the first was from Sapphire.

(Sapphire) That would be wonderful I've missed Lapis so much, will she be joining us?

(Blue) Where would you like to meet at?

(Peridot) Lapis doesn't know I'm doing this.

(Sapphire) I see, well any questions you have we will answer to the best of our ability.

(Blue) Ask away.

Peridot felt relieved she wouldn't have to do this in person, she wasn't really looking forward to talking to complete strangers on what must have been a difficult subject. Now all she had to do was fire off some questions.

(Peridot) Okay first of all why didn't either of you reach out to Lapis?

(Blue) It's almost ironic after Lapis moved our parents did the same shortly after.

(Sapphire) It's true we wanted to get in touch with her, but we weren't the smartest kids.

(Peridot) What do you mean?

(Blue) When Lapis moved her phone number changed, and that was our only way of reaching her.

(Sapphire) We didn't have cellphones so we relied on the home phones.

(Peridot) Facebook came out years ago! Why didn't you try contacting her through that?

(Sapphire) We did she wouldn't accept our requests, or even read our messages. Does she still resent us?

(Peridot) That's one way of putting it.

(Blue) If you really are close with her could you try to get her to give us a chance to explain?

(Peridot) I feel that's something best done in person, is there a chance you could come to Beach City Friday?

(Blue) I don't know about this.

(Sapphire) We don't have much to lose by trying Pearl.

(Blue) Okay.

(Peridot) Perfect! Do you know a bar called The Temple?

(Sapphire) My cousin was working there last I heard maybe you know her? Garnet.

(Peridot) What are the chances! That's Lazuli's roommate here at B.C.U!

(Sapphire) How lovely!

(Blue) Lapis got into College!?

They spent the next hour or so discussing how they would go about their plan, Peridot told them to be in Beach City Friday where she would meet them in person to give them times, and directions. Things still seemed to be going smooth so far, and that was what worried her Sapphire, and Blue didn't have anything to lose with this, but she had everything. If this didn't work out the way she planned it Lapis would surely hate her for making her relive her horrible past, but if it did work she would help brighten the woman she was head over heals with.

Peridot still found it weird to think of loving Lapis, it was such a foreign concept to her that she had no idea how to register it. The two hadn't even been on a date yet could they be considered a couple, neither have mentioned "Girlfriend" yet so it was hard to tell. Although Lapis did kiss her, and they held hands for almost an hour the previous night, but that was under a table so did it count? All these thoughts were giving Peridot a headache, so she decided to put a hold on them to speak with Jasper.

"I have a question." Without even looking she spoke. "I might have an answer." Peridot hated it when she said that, she sat up from laying on her stomach to look at Jasper who was currently watching T.V it was some cartoon about teenage superheroes she could care less about. "What would you say if Lapis's friends I mentioned the other day were to join us this Friday at the Temple?"

"I would say you're an idiot, but it's a good thing you follow logic and I'm not gonna have to do that."

"They'll be in town Friday morning."

"You're an idiot."

"Come on how bad could it possibly get!?"

"If that's your counter argument, than very, it can get very bad Dot."

"You don't think she would be happy they at least tried to make up for what happened?"

"Would you want Mal, and Sugi to walk up to you at a bar?"

The thought made her visibly shiver, thinking about it she, and Lapis had very similar situations yet they were exact opposites. Both had terrible childhood's made worse by two girls (Bullies for Peri) (Friends for Lapis) damaging them in significant ways, Lapis was hurt mentally, while peridot was physical. Putting herself in Lapis's position she would probably cry if she saw those women again, and not tears of joy. She couldn't cancel it now though she had their hopes up to rekindle a long lost friendship, maybe Garnet would have some better advice for her.

Opening up the app she sent a private message to the woman across the hall.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Hey Garnet, it's Peridot I had something I could use your help with.

(G-squad) Sup P-Dot!

(M.L.G Nerd69) Um Garnet?

(G-squad) Nah it's Ame I nabbed her phone while she wasn't looking. :)

(M.L.G Nerd69) Give her the phone you clod!

(G-squad) Sorry about that Peridot

(M.LG. Nerd69) Garnet?

(G-squad) No it's Pearl, how are you Peridot?

(M.L.G Nerd69) PLEASE GIVE GARNET THE PHONE!!!

(G-squad) Peridot.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Garnet!?

(G-squad) No Steven.

She almost threw her phone at Jasper's head, who was laughing watching her have a seizure on her bed but she got another message.

(G-squad) Just kidding.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Not now Garnet this is serious, it's about Lapis.

She explained her situation telling her all she had heard from Lapis, and what she was planning to do. Garnet said it sounded like an okay idea, but she wasn't entirely sure what lapis would do when she saw the two, knowing it all for herself she explained how it's best to handle touchy subjects like this with the utmost care. Lapis's psyche was as Garnet put it "out there" she has trouble giving trust to most people, because of how awful the experience was. She went on to tell her how Peridot was the closest she'd gotten to anyone since meeting Steven, and that both made her chest rise and ache at the same time. She didn't want Lapis to feel like she took her trust for granted.

After all she was doing this for her! Garnet said she couldn't tell her whether or not to go through with it, just to be certain that whatever she did was what she thought was best. Peridot didn't know what to think was the best at this point, both decisions had similar outcomes whether it went good, or bad. In the end she decided to forgo any thoughts of what would become of her and Lapis, she deserved to be happy, and if that meant possibly sacrificing her own happiness than so be it.

(M.L.G Nerd69) My mind's made up, Lapis WILL talk to them Friday.

(G-squad) What if she doesn't like it, and all the blame is sent your way?

(M.L.G Nerd69) I don't care, it's her happiness over my own she deserves it.

(G-squad) Good answer.

(G-squad) If all else fails, you can at least take pride in knowing you tried.

(G-squad) Get it P-Dot! You're her knight in shining armor!

(M.L.G Nerd69) Wow thanks. B(

(M.L.G Nerd69) Was that shining armor thing a shot at my legs!?

(G-squad) Maybe? HAHAHAHA!!!!!

M.L.G Nerd69 left the chat group

Peridot put a note in her phone to remind herself to beg Lapis to change her name back later, but for now she relayed everything from Garnet back to Jasper who didn't have much to say on the matter. "If this is what you think is best, than go for it."

Peridot put her phone on its charger before laying back to rub at her tired eyes under her glasses, she had been texting, and typing for two hours and it left her drained. She decided to watch some C.P.H on her laptop before calling it an early night, the last thoughts on her mind before giving into sleep were centered around that blue haired girl who'd been driving her up the walls all week. Relationships were complicated Peridot decided, but she was worth the extra headaches.

(The Next Morning)

Peridot awoke to her usual alarm blaring in her ears surprised at how well it's held up after years of being abused by her slapping it in the morning. Performing her morning rituals that she had perfected after a couple weeks of living in the dorms she grabbed her phone to wait for Jasper as she usually did. She was mindlessly scrolling not even truly looking at her phone, her mind had gone straight to Lapis wondering what would happen tomorrow. If she really did hate her for what she was doing maybe it would be a good idea to spend some time with her today? This was the thought that had her messaging lapis.

(M.L.G Nerd69) Hey Lazuli wanna go get some coffee before classes?

(Lazuli) really you cant wait, our date is tomorrow

It was too early for Peridot to be blushing like this. (M.L.G Nerd69) I just want caffeine! Also maybe a name change?

(Lazuli) I think I can handle that where did you want to get coffee?

Lazuli made some changes to the chat.

(Peri) Steven told me about a doughnut place on the boardwalk.

(Lazuli) oh the big donut yeah they got great coffee and donuts

(Peri) I can't help but feel you've somehow made your grammar worse to spite me.

(Lazuli) wut r u tkng abt

(Peri) It physically hurts me to look at that Lazuli!

(Lazuli) I know, so give me like 10-15?

(Peri) Sure.

Peridot loved the banter she had with Lapis, they could go on for hours if time would allow. Jasper walked out looking refreshed, not entirely awake, but just enough to function. "All right Dot you ready to head down?" Peridot played with her fingers nervously trying to figure out the best way to answer. "Um actually Jasper, I'm going to go get coffee with Lapis at some doughnut shop. Is that okay?" Jasper looked at her with half open eyes stretching as she answered.

"Yeah, why are you asking me for permission to get coffee with your girlfriend?"

"I, huh I don't know."

Maybe it was the fact it had been just her, and Jasper for the longest time, she never had anyone else to go do things with. Jasper occasionally had her one off girlfriends, and even some buddies from the gym, so it wasn't weird when she would leave without her. Peridot occupied her time doing her own things just fine, but now she actually did have someone else to be around and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. It's not like she was abandoning Jasper she was a grown woman, she didn't need Peridot around all the time, it was probably just her weird anxiety speaking again.

"Well I guess I'll see you at art." With that she made her way out the door already seeing Lapis in the hallway.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

Peridot had just asked her to go for coffee, and she decided to play it cool through the messaging app, but internally she was freaking out like a fifteen year old going on their first date. She looked down at the outfit she had prepared for the day a blue tank top that said "I'm tired" with skinny jeans, now wondering if she should pick something else. Peridot wouldn't judge her based on clothes, I mean she wears the same hoodie everyday! (But she looks amazing in that green hoodie.)

Shaking her mind of these thoughts deeming it too early to be daydreaming she took her outfit to the bathroom for a quick shower. Making it out in record time she grabbed her jacket, and was out the door standing in the halls waiting for her well she didn't know what to call her yet. She wondered if it was too soon to consider Peri her girlfriend, this thought was cut as Peridot walked out of her dorm looking surprised to see her.

"Oh were you out here very long?" She made her heart do back flips, what did Lapis Lazuli ever do to deserve someone so caring.

"No your timing was perfect actually, are you ready to go?" Peridot answered with a nod, and they were out with Lapis leading the way.

The walk was peaceful neither said anything just enjoying the company, Lapis was glad she remembered to grab her jacket as it was nearing the end of October Beach City was finally beginning to get cold. Contrary to what the brochure's would tell you it was not Summer all year round, after roughly ten minutes of walking they made it to the boardwalk which was vacant of its usually bustling crowd. This was to be expected she supposed as it was still pretty early, the tourists normally sleep in till around noon.

Looking around she was amazed at how almost nothing had changed since coming here all those years ago, aside from maybe two new shops it was exactly the same.

"This place really is nice." Peridot was the first to speak since they started their walk.

"You've been here for weeks, and you're just now noticing?" She rubbed the back of her neck with a blush as she explained herself. (So cute!)

"Well the first time I actually left the dorms was when Jasper, and I got drunk so I don't remember much. The next was when we ran around trying to find her Van, so not much time for sightseeing."

"You guys sound like a sitcom, it blows my mind just knowing how much you've been through with her. I'm not gonna lie when I first saw you both I misjudged you hard, I thought you were the Jock/Nerd rival thing you see in movies." Peridot laughed at this.

"I did the same thing when I first met Jasper, I thought there's no way she wants to be my friend! She's got to have some kind of angle, but she's one of the most sincere people I've ever met." Without even thinking the words flew out of Lapis's mouth, she just found it so natural to have a conversation with the shorter blonde.

"What did you peg me as when you first saw me?"

"Honestly? I thought you were some sort of hipster edge lord." Not what she was expecting, she failed trying to sound serious as she got a case of the giggles.

"What the hell Peri?"

"Come on lazuli, a blue haired girl sitting in the corner of an art class, and it looked like you wanted to strangle Jasper!"

She remembered that day, it was the first time she met both of them Jasper had pulled a seat up right next to her, and began going on about her hair or something. She hadn't been paying attention because she wasn't in the mood to be hit on by a meathead, but looking back she was talking more about Peridot than herself the whole time. Her trip down memory lane was brought to a halt as they arrived at the Big Donut. Peridot scrunched her eyes at the sign.

"How can you have a shop exclusively for doughnuts, and spell it wrong?"

"What is it with you, and grammar?"

"It's the English language Lapis, one wrong comma, or apostrophe can dramatically change the way a sentence is viewed!"

"I take it back, you are the stereotypical nerd."

Walking in they were hit by a wave of heat,the smell of fresh baked goods, coffee beans. It was a nice place with a few booths for people to sit, and enjoy their breakfast. They walked up to the counter which had a glass cabinet built underneath displaying the variety of cakes, and donuts they had to offer, Lapis could see peridot practically drooling out of the corner of her eye. She suppressed a laugh as a familiar face came to take her order, it was a blonde girl wearing a purple shirt with a doughnut on the chest she was a bit taller than peridot. "Hey Lapis what can I get for ya?"

"Hi Sadie, large coffee, and a chocolate doughnut." Sadie was a sweet girl, friendly to everyone no matter how rude, but push her limits and you'll regret it.

"Uh would your friend like anything?" She looked down to see Peridot was on her knees almost touching the glass with her face, still looking at everything. "Hold on a second Sadie?" She tapped Peridot on the shoulder snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. "W-what?"

"Does the dork want anything?" Lapis was giving her a smug grin making Peridot's blush intensify. "Mocha iced coffee large, and whatever that green thing is." She pointed to a piece of key lime pie. "All righty if you'll have a seat I'll be back in a sec, LARS! ORDER!" Both jumped at her booming voice seeing a lanky boy approach from the back rubbing his eyes. He had a red mohawk, and large gauges in his ears. "I'm up chief!" Sadie pointed to the coffee grinder, and he got to work.

Lapis, and Peridot sat in a booth by the window waiting for their order, Lapis was the one to break the silence. "So pie for breakfast huh?" Peridot gave her a glare.

"Don't judge me, I didn't know what it was!" She couldn't help but laugh, with Peridot's hair spiked into that weird triangle shape, she looked like that pie she ordered the green hoodie didn't help. She muttered to herself. "Angry little slice of pie." She guessed Peridot heard her, because not soon after she blushed so hard Lapis thought it was going to reach her shoulders.

"Not even on our first date, and you already have a pet name Lazuli?" Now it was her turn to blush, before she could retort she heard Sadie call her over. She stood walking to get their order, she was about to walk back but Sadie grabbed her wrist. "Lapis you guys are so cute! How long have you been seeing eachother?" This wasn't happening. She wanted to pretend Sadie said nothing, so she could just walk away, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"It's only been like two days Sadie, and lower voice she might here you!" She looked over seeing Peridot staring out the window, the light coming through made her glow like a nerdy little angel. She needed to find a way to stop these thoughts from becoming a frequent thing. Sadie's excitement only grew at hearing this. "Lapis that's so adorable! I didn't think you'd ever get one, but look at ya now. Hurry up don't keep her waiting." Sadie pushed her away from the counter receiving many curses from Lapis, as she returned they each took what was theirs, and began eating making more small talk. Time seemed to fly as they enjoyed their coffee, and chatter, but Lapis found her mind replaying peridot's words over and over.

"Peridot would you consider this a first date?" The question came out of the blue (Pun not intentional) catching her off gaurd.

"If it were our first date, would you say it went well?"

"For a first? I'd say it was damn near perfect." She added a wink at the end making Peridot look away.

"W-well than yes I would say this was our first date."

The two finished their drinks in silence standing at the same time to leave, Lapis gave a quick goodbye to Sadie, and they were headed back to the college. Peridot stopped walking looking down at her shoes, here hands were shaking. "What's wrong Peri?"

"I w-was wondering if you might want to uh, h-hold hands on our walk um back?" Lapis wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the blonde at this moment, but she settled on grabbing her shaking hand. It was a little sweaty, but she didn't care as she was sure her hand was the same. As they were walking back fingers entwined she could see Sadie back at the Big Donut giving her a thumbs up with a huge smile. She returned the gesture, not recalling the last time she had felt as happy as she did in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how this chapter came out! You need to realize I don't have any of this planned out, I sit down, and come up with the chapter as I go along just brainstorming as I type. So every chapter is a surprise even for me! Also let me know if you like the way I've been doing the messaging sequences every comment helps.


	16. Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday finally arrives, and things don't go as Peridot expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next 1001 ways to say thank you by InvaderSTEK.

Thursday had gone without a hitch everyone was happy, and looking forward to Friday night, and that had Peridot second guessing herself. With things going so good she had to wonder if her amazing spur of the moment idea was as amazing as she first thought, but they were past the point of return Sapphire and Pearl were already on their way. They told her they would make an overnight trip to Beach City, stay in a motel, and meet her in the morning. The plan within the plan was to say they came to town so Sapphire could see Garnet, and if that failed Peridot had a backup plan to Sapphire's plan going off of her original plan.

Peridot stopped typing realizing how contrived it all sounded when put right in front of her, typing her thoughts had become a way of coping with the things around her and she only ever did it when she found herself under mass amounts of stress. Looking to her digital clock by her bed she saw that it was six thirty, and this time tomorrow would be her second, and possibly last date with Lapis. Pushing these thoughts aside along with her laptop she opted to instead reach for her phone, and browse the C.P.H hell page instead. It wasn't a very large group, and the ones there mostly argued about the ships, but the fan art was nice and it provided a distraction to the storm brewing in her mind.

After about half an hour of looking at Pierrcy fan art she received a ping from her phone alerting her to a message. She opened her messaging app to see it was from Lapis.

(Lazuli) you up Peri?

(Peri) Yes?

(Purple Puma) We were discussing the plans for tomorrow I'm so HYPED!

(Peri) Is it safe to assume everyone else is here?

(Pearlfect) Good evening Peridot.

(G-squad) Hello.

(Buff Mama) What up Dot?

She looked up from her phone to see Jasper waving at her from her bed. "Jasper you could have just said something!" She shrugged at this. "Wouldn't have been fun."

(Peri) Okay what are the plans?

(Lazuli) we were thinking 6

(Peri) Six what? (She heard Jasper laugh at this)

(Buff Mama) That was pretty bad Lapis.

(Lazuli) ive done nothing wrong

(Peri) A simple apostrophe would've made that a perfect sentence!

(Pearlfect) Anyway we were thinking 6:00pm does that sound good?

(Purple Puma) THANK YOU!

(Peri) Sounds great.

(Lazuli) why should i take the extra time for little shit if you get what im saying anyway

(Peri) It's an eyesore Lapis!

(Lazuli) my feelings

(Peri) I need context Lazuli! Is that a question, are you sad, or are you angry? I can't fucking tell!

(Pearlfect) LANGUAGE!

(Purple Puma) You just dropped an F-bomb near Pearl run!!!!!

(G-squad) This escalated quickly.

(Buff Mama) Yeah I'm not staying to watch this.

(Lazuli) such a potty mouth peri

(Peri) Oh please you just typed shit like five fucking seconds ago!

(Lazuli) fuck you

(Pearlfect) PLEASE!?

Peridot left the chat after messing with Pearl for about twenty more minutes with some help from Lapis, making a note to put "get Pearl to say fuck" on her bucket list. Sending a goodnight to Lapis she took off her glasses, rolled over, and let her mind wander. All negative thoughts seemed to leave her as she only envisioned good things to come, Lapis reuniting with her best friends, an amazing night with all of her new friends. This was what she had been missing her whole life, and now more than ever she was determined to keep it.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP!)

Peridot flipped the switch on her alarm not feeling the usual aggression to slam her fist on it. She had no classes today so she could be sleeping in, but Sapphire and Pearl decided they wanted to meet at eight in the morning! Peridot, and Jasper weren't morning people if anything they were nocturnal, claiming there to be less distractions in the odd hours of the night/morning. Begrudgingly she made her way to the shower she wanted to look decent for the people who knew Lapis more than anyone, Peridot didn't want them thinking she was dating a slob.

Hair spiked, phone charged, legs on she was ready to start her walk to the Big Donut. This is where they said to meet as it was a good mid-ground from the motel, and the college. The walk there was uneventful this was the first time she left the dorms alone, but luckily she was good with directions when she was sober and found the Big Donut easily enough. Walking to the counter she saw the same blonde haired woman from yesterday.

"Hey, Peridot right?"

"Yes, and you're um Sadie?"

She laughs at this, "The one, and only! So what can I do for you today?"

"I'll have an Iced Mocha for here please."

She seemed interested by this. "Are you expecting someone?"

Peridot gave her a questioning gaze, why would she care if she was meeting someone? Than she was reminded to yesterday morning, she could hear everything she said to Lapis, but pretended to not be listening by looking out the window. Her cheeks burned as she answered. "Y-yes."

This only seemed to increase her excitement. "All right well I'll get your order, you can take a seat." As she turned to make her drink a bell chimed meaning someone walked in. Peridot turned to look seeing a woman around Amethyst's height with bangs almost completely covering her eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue diamond on it with a matching knee length skirt.

Next to her was a brunette with an afro similar to Garnets only shorter, and more rounded. She was the same height as the girl she was holding hands with, and standing behind the two was a girl with hair almost as blue as Lapis's only slightly lighter. They walked up to her the brunette extending her hand, "You must be Peridot? Sapphy told me about you, I'm Ruby." She took her hand almost retracting it at the girls incredible grip.

Taking her likely bruised hand back she looked to the others. "So you must be Sapphire, and Pearl correct?"

They nodded a yes, Sapphire gave a slight bow to Peridot. "We're very grateful to you for this, even if things don't work out we'll leave happy knowing that we got to see her again." Pearl nodded once more she seemed like the quiet type.

They all took seats in the same spot Peridot, and Lapis had their date. Ruby took Sapphire's side of the table leaving Peridot to sit next to Pearl, who was the one to start asking questions. "So what time will Lapis be at the Temple?"

"We'll be leaving around six tonight will you be there before, or after we arrive?" Sapphire answered her. "We were thinking before, it would seem less suspicious that way." Peridot agreed with her logic although in her mind it sounded like they were trying to pull off a bank heist, and Ruby seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Having second thoughts on this?" Peridot stared down at her hands thinking about how best to describe what she was feeling, deciding she was doing enough lying today she went for blunt, and honest. "I'm terrified, I want to do this to make Lapis happy because she deserves it. Then there's the part of me that doesn't in fear of her hating me forever, I just don't wanna lose her." Sapphire put her hands on top of Peridot's giggling.

"I had a feeling, this mission seemed a little extreme to help just a friend." Peridot took her hands to bury her face in them earning a laugh from Ruby. "I called it, I have a sixth sense for picking lesbians out of a crowd." Finally getting Peridot to lighten up she looked up at Ruby with false anger. "That is not a sense, and even if it was I doubt you'd have it." Ruby placed an arm around Sapphire's waist. "How do you think I found her? Trust me when I say I have the gift."

Peridot rolled her eyes still unconvinced, but with everything settled they spent the next hour making small talk learning things about one another. Standing she let Pearl out of the booth waving to the three as they left, she about to follow suit when she was called back by Sadie. She walked back to the counter leaning on it raising a brow. "Yes?" She seemed very hesitant thinking over her next words carefully. "So uh I couldn't help but overhear your conversation-" Peridot raised a finger. "You were eavesdropping." "Y-yeah, no, anyway not important! I just wanted to say thanks." She gave her another look of confusion. "For?"

"For doing all of this just to make sure Lapis is happy. I know it may seem like the odds aren't exactly in your favor, but know that if Lapis can't see what you're doing for her. I'll make her see it." As she finished she made a fist, and punched her palm which had Peridot worried. (Sadie noticed) "Don't worry I'm not gonna hit her, just knock some sense into her if I have to."

"Wow, thanks Sadie that means allot." Sadie shrugged her shoulder's. "It's nothing honestly Lapis deserves it you both do, and you two are freaking adorable together." Peridot walked away saying nothing leaving Sadie to laugh by herself, she really did appreciate her help but some things were better kept to one's self in her opinion. Checking the time on her phone she had six hours to kill, and what better way to spend it than indoors playing video games.

(Lapis's P.O.V)

She wanted things to go perfect tonight, picking the perfect outfit, wondering what to do with her hair. All things she normally wouldn't bat an eyelash at, but something about Peridot made her want to better herself even if it was for only a night. Growing increasingly frustrated with her inability to pick anything for the events to come she decided to go on a walk, Sadie was pretty good at giving advice on this stuff.

Coming upon the Big Donut she noticed a familiar tuft of blonde hair sticking up near one of the windows, she was about to walk in to greet her when she noticed some others with her. Even after all these years she could recognize her former best friends in a heartbeat, she could feel tears well up in her eyes, whether they were of sadness or joy she couldn't tell. The only coherent thoughts reaching her came in the form of a question.(Why?) Why were they here, why was Peridot with them, why was this happening!? She waited for them all to leave, being unable to hear anything they were saying made her worry even more she ducked down as Pearl, and Sapphire walked out. She looked up to see Peridot talking with Sadie, after about five minutes she left the little shop looking a little too happy. Lapis got up to get some answers.

Walking to the counter she heard Sadie from the back, "I'll be out in a sec!" so she waited her patience wearing thin. When Sadie came out she got a look at who was at the counter, and became flustered. "Lapis! What are you doing here?"

"I think we both know why I'm here Sadie." That came off way creepier than she intended, but she didn't care it came with desired effect of making Sadie nervous. "Uh doughnuts? haha." Lapis was not amused in the slightest. "Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to make you?" Sadie's fear seemed to suddenly vanish.

"Lapis we both know you couldn't take me in a fight." Lapis gave her a smirk. "I know, that's why I like to keep tabs on certain info people wouldn't want being released to the public." Sadie's eyebrows shot up hearing this. "Lapis are you threatening me?" She looked more hurt than angry, but Lapis needed her to spill what she knew. "What would Lars think if he knew you had a-" Sadie began loudly shushing her blushing like a mad man, waving her arms wildly. "Jesus Lapis, what do you want!?"

"What was Peridot doing with Sapphire, and Pearl?" Sadie's hurt quickly transitioned to rage. "Is that IT!? You come in here like someone just died, and you're trying to solve the murder for that!?" Lapis looked at her with a deadpan expression like the whole thing was obvious. "Well listen before you freak out just know that Peridot is only doing this because she loves you!" She dropped the stone face facade right there. "This was HER idea!?"

Sadie already looked guilty enough, but continued. "She said that the way things ended between the three of you wasn't right, and she wanted to see about making amends. Turns out it was all a big misunderstanding, but I'd rather you hear it from them not me." She couldn't believe it after everything she confided to her she would go, and pull a stunt like this! "What else did she say?" She was hesitant. "Lapis just-" "SADIE PLEASE!?" The tears were now free falling she couldn't handle it, all the people she let get closest to her were now keeping secrets about her from her! It felt so familiar like old wounds had been reopened, and she was nowhere near ready to face it.

Sadie embraced her whispering soothing thoughts to her friend, and after effectively calming her down she went on to explain all she had heard. The plan Peri made almost a week ago, the finalized version taking place tonight, and how it was all just a way to try and make Lapis happy. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it she was happy, why couldn't Peridot see that? She had new friends, a girlfriend, and a life at college what was there to not be happy about?

Taking a seat, elbows on the table, head in her hands she sat at the Big Donut just thinking how could such a hopeful day become a shit show after only being awake for an hour? Sadie came by taking the spot across from her. "How you doing?" She answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know I wanna be angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. Am I crazy?" Sadie laughed at her friend. "You're not crazy it's completely justified, but I really think you should give it all a chance. I mean you did with Peridot, and look at that! This girl is breaking her back trying to put together one of the best nights of your life even though it might ruin hers."

"What do you mean?" Sadie sat back in her seat releasing a deep sigh. "She made it clear that no matter what she was going to go through with this, even though they could all tell she was apprehensive. I would just hear her say 'It's her happiness over mine.' over and over again. She cares enough about you to potentially lose you doing something completely insane! Don't you think that at least earns her a shot?"

She sat there thinking for the longest time on what to do, Sadie was right she did deserve a chance, but she was also in the hole for sneaking behind her back like this. Going back, and forth in her mind weighing the pros and cons she found it came up tied on both ends. Standing she rushed to Sadie giving her a hug from over the counter, gunning for the door she shouted "I need to get ready for tonight, I'll let you know how it goes bye!"

(Peridot's P.O.V)

After five hours of therapy which consisted of making little kids feel as shitty as she did by torturing them online. Jasper walked in seeing her in the same spot from four hours ago when she woke up, shaking her head in disapproval she yanked Peridot's headset off making her scream in a mix of anger, and fear. She looked up finding the culprit giving her a stern glare demanding an explanation. "We leave for the Temple in forty-five, just thought you should know."

Checking her phone once more she saw the time truly did fly, it felt like just minutes ago she was at the Big Donut! She jumped from her spot cursing about Jasper, and clods under her breath on her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she didn't like what was staring back at her, headphone hair, eye bags, and sweat. So unless Lapis found sweaty sleep deprived gamer girls sexy than this wouldn't cut it! She hopped in the shower working over time as it would take twenty minutes just to make her hair somewhat tame.

Putting on a plain black tee with a green flannel over it, she quickly fitted her prosthetics, and slipped on some blue jeans deeming this acceptable. She walked in front of Jasper arms crossed staring down at her while she typed away on her phone. "Well? I'm ready." Not even giving her a side glance she responded "Good for you we're discussing carpooling." As much as she wanted nothing more than to hit Jasper she had to admit this was important information, grabbing her phone she joined in.

(Buff Mama) I could easily fit everyone in my van what's wrong?

(Pearlfect) Why squish everyone into a sardine can, when we could just as easily split the group?

(Buff Mama) It's a group outing you NEVER split the group!

(Pearlfect) Oh please Jasper.

(Peri) Greetings.

(Buff Mama) Nerd!

(Lazuli) Peridot

(Peri) Lapis. So here's a crazy thought why don't we as legal adults just walk? No squishing, splitting, and it's nice out.

(Purple Puma) Ah the wonder nerd coming through with a compromise!

(Buff Mama) Remember what happened last time?

(Peri) How could I forget? I see you everyday.

(Pearlfect) Walking could work, what does everyone else think?

So it was unanimously decided they would venture out on foot, meeting up by the odd fountain in the courtyard. They walked in a line going from left to right it was Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Amethyst looked to Peridot past the two taller women with a grin. "So P-Dot gonna go for round two with the cluster?"

"Technically it would be round four, and no I don't feel like blacking out again." Amethyst, and Jasper shared a cackle at her previous misfortune, she looked at Lapis who had been oddly quiet the entire time. "Uh what would you recommend Lapis?" She said nothing looking straight ahead seemingly lost in thought, Peridot looked to Garnet for anything but she just shrugged her shoulders. After a few more minutes of walking, and Peri worrying they made it to the Temple.

Jasper clapped her hands together creating a boom that snapped Lapis out of her thoughts, and scared Pearl half to death. "All right I'm taking the reigns on this trip, effective immediately I am head honcho got it?" Her only response being a "Yes Sir!" from Amethyst with a salute. "Shorty you come with me to get the warm-up round, and the rest of you find us a base of operations agreed?" She received another salute from Amethyst, and surprisingly from Garnet. Peridot gave her a hand gesture Pearl defined as publicly indecent which earned a laugh from Lapis.

Making their way through the Temple they found a very spacious booth which would accommodate the group, and than some. Peridot expressed her need of being on the outside so Garnet got in the middle with Pearl on her right, and Lapis next to her leaving Peridot on the outer right. Jasper, and Amethyst returned shortly with a tray of multicolored shots, the shorter siding up next to Garnet putting Jasper on the outer left. Jasper grabbed the first shot raising it to the air.

"To making new friends, and surviving the first month of college!" Everyone grabbed their drinks shouting cheers, and dove in. As the bitter liquid passed their lips everyone seemed to unwind a bit, and enjoy themselves. Peridot looked to her right seeing Lapis laughing, and it was so infectious she joined in not knowing what they were laughing about, but she didn't care.

After the third round of cheers Amethyst decided it would be fun to spice things up with a game of Never have I ever. "The rules are simple we take turns saying things we've never done, and if you did that thing you take a drink."

"I can guarantee by the end of this Jasper will be sent to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." Peridot earned some laughs, and a smirk from Jasper. "That a challenge Dot?"

"How in any way did that come off as a challenge!?" Amethyst silenced them both by starting the game. "Never have I ever been on a boat. Starting easy."

Lapis, and Jasper took shots, it moved to the right making it Garnets turn. "Never have I ever said the F-word" A chorus of boo's came from the table following everyone but Pearl, and Garnet drinking. "Your turn Pearl." She took a moment to think. "Never have I ever dated a boy." Peridot, and Jasper took drinks. Lapis raised a brow "Do tell Peri."

"It was stupid I didn't come out to my parents yet or myself, and they insisted I get out try a date with the 'nice neighbor boy.' It was awful."

"And you didn't break it off after?" Pearl asked, she really didn't wanna go through this right now. "I didn't know how! I tried distancing myself, but that made him wanna get closer, and so I tried a few more dates. In the end Jasper made the message clear."

"I told that little prick unless he wanted me to make him into an honest woman, than she wasn't interested."

Pearl's jaw almost hit the floor. "No you didn't!" "Yes she did, and if I recall the boy's parents got restraining orders on the psychotic lesbians from down the street."

"That's right! Remember when my dad found out they called us that!?" She would never forget the look in Bismuth's eyes. "It was world war III in Empire city, and no one was safe, your dad knocked on their door so hard it started to split!" They shared a nice laugh remembering the great times they shared.

"All this because P-Dot's parents tried messing with the natural order, never make a closet kid go on a date!" Peridot's erupted into red hearing that term for the first time, it sounded awful! "Anyway leaving my past where it belongs, Lazuli it's your turn!" She was still in the middle of laughing, but managed to compose herself.

"O-okay Jesus Peri your childhood sucked. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Another round of boo's left Lapis bowing to the table for her amazing answer, everyone took their shot except for her, and Peridot. "Peri really?" "What do you mean really? You know my past, I'm more surprised you haven't kissed anyone before."

"Well I didn't say that, just never a girl." Peridot was fully convinved the world hated her, as she just outed herself, and Amethyst was quick to jump on it. "P-Dot are you serious!? You've never kissed anyone how old are you?"

She looked down in shame face burning hotter from the embarrassment, and alcohol. "twenty-three." The table was silent making her mood even worse. "Is it that big a deal? So what if I've never kissed anyone what's it matter to you anymph!" She found herself silenced by Lapis's lips smashing into her own she thought she heard voices cheering, but the world was silenced by her heart pounding in her ears. After what felt like an eternity Lapis backed away never losing eye contact.

"Do you see what the big deal is now?" She said while smiling, and burning a dark red. Peridot dumbly nodded a yes in response, Jasper stood saying she was going to get more drinks, and they should probably skip peridot's turn so she could clear her head. The scene played itself over, and over in her mind like when Lapis kissed her on the cheek times a million! "You okay there Peri?"

"Yeah just caught me off guard there." Footsteps approaching the table could be heard beside her, and she turned to demand a drink from Jasper, but instead came face to face with Sapphire. (Oh shit I forgot!)

(Lapis's P.O.V)

In retrospect the kiss may have been a bit of an impulse, but the way she was flustered, and hearing how she'd never kissed anyone was just too much so she went for it. She can proudly say she had no regrets, and was happy her first kiss with a girl went to the stuttering mess beside her, but all good things must come to an end. As she looked over there was a woman standing beside Peridot who she recognized as Sapphire, she wanted to panic but she steeled herself as Sapphire wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Garnet I thought that was you, it's been so long!" She was waving to Garnet how the hell did they know each other?

"Everyone meet my cousin Sapphire she came into town to visit, and I wanted it to be a surprise." Lapis didn't know how much she could handle, they were all in on it, were they even really cousins!? She needed air, all she wanted was to leave but she was stuck between Peridot, and Pearl.

"I hope it's alright I brought some company this is my girlfriend Ruby, and my dearest friend Pearl." Ruby waved to the group. "Pleasure to meet ya!"

Pearl smiled to them. "Likewise." Amethyst looked like she was about to go mental at the table. "P-Dot you're out!" She looked incredibly offended. "What did I do!?"

"You can no longer compete for the dominate P, because now we actually have two Pearls among'st us!" Pearl hid her face in Garnets shoulder, while the other gave a confused stare in Amethyst's direction. Lapis let a small snort out at this which got the two girls attentions, why did she have to have a sense of humor!?

"Lapis is that you?" Sapphire's eyes looked a little misty upon seeing her former friend. Pearl spoke next with a smile. "I'd recognize that laugh anywhere!"

She looked between the two not knowing what to say, or do she felt frozen. "H-hi uh g-guys it sure has been a while." She gave them a nervous smile which they seemed to accept. Jasper returned setting the fresh tray down in the middle of the table, seeing the newcomers she offered to pull some seats up for them to which they graciously accepted. Lapis decided she wasn't ready for this, and tapped on Peridot's shoulder. She looked to her with a dorky grin plastered on her face. "What's up Lazuli?"

"I just need some air, I'm gonna step outside." This wasn't technically lying she did feel like she was suffocating all of a sudden. "Oh do you want some company?" She really didn't wanna ruin the night, but she decided that she needed to tell Peridot, and hear what she had to say. "Sure thing Peri." As they walked away Amethyst could be heard yelling something about not making babies in the parking lot.

Stepping out into the night hit her hard as it felt like an oven in the bar, and the fresh air combined with the cool breeze created a sensation that nearly took her breath away. She turned around to look at Peridot who was rocking back and forth on her heels, and toes just enjoying herself. For some unknown reason this set Lapis off.

"Do you want to tell me what going on Peridot!?" She jumped at the question almost falling backwards, she looked at Lapis with fearful eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

"Give me a break Peri, I saw you at the Big Donut this morning! I just want the truth!" With every demand her voice rose in volume, and with every shout Peridot seemed to shrink looking more afraid by the second.

"I uh w-we um-" She had no time for this. "SPIT IT OUT!" She regretted this instantly seeing tears grow in the smaller girls eyes as she tried thinking of what to say, but she was tired of all the lies, and betrayal.

"I contacted Sapphire, and Pearl f-for answers, because it didn't seem right for such great friends to do something like that! Than they explained everything to me, and told me they tried getting a hold of you, but you wouldn't answer. So I told them to meet me so they could talk to you in person!"

"Why Peri?" At this point she could feel tears rising to her eyes as well.

"Because you deserve so much more than what you've been given, and I couldn't stand to hear how this experience ruined your life. I've been in your position Lapis! I lost things that can never be replaced, things that I think about everyday. Knowing there was a chance you could get back what you lost I had to take it, even if it meant losing the most important thing to me right now."

"A-and that is?" They were reduced to sobbing messes crying under the starlit sky, screaming at one another in a parking lot.

"Y-you stupid! I did all of this for you, because I can't get you out of my head! The sound of your laugh sends my brain into spasms, with you put into any equation I jump the boat throwing logic, and reasoning out the window. Because I LOVE YOU YOU CLOD!"

Lapis met Peridot with one of the most sincere hugs she'd ever given any human being throughout her entire life, looking at her glistening green eyes she felt mesmerized. "I love you too Peridot Emerald, and if I'm a clod at least I'm yours." She closed the gap between them with another kiss this one slow, and full of emotion, Lapis could taste the bitterness of the alcohol, and the saltiness of their tears and never wanted to forget it.

Surrounded by stars, crying, and kissing under the light of a full moon the two found themselves in complete, and utter bliss. Peridot was the one to pull back this time she looked up. "Do you mean it? Are you positive you don't hate my guts for this?"

Thinking on it she was a bit angry, but wasn't about to show it, not now. "I mean it Peridot, what you did was full of nothing but good intent. If you'd be willing to go through all of this just for some crazy girl from Ocean Town, than I think I'm okay with giving it a shot."

Taking the shorter girls hands into her own the two made their way back inside sneaking passed their friends to get to the bathroom, so they could freshen up. They looked at each other in the mirror both laughing at how ridiculous they looked, puffy eyes, running noses, hair much crazier than usual, and to top it off a blush that just didn't wanna leave. But even through all this Lapis found herself looking at Peridot as if she was flawless, because in her eyes she was just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 600 views, that's kinda wild! Also sorry for no updates, but hopefully you enjoyed the longest chapter I have ever worked on!


	17. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and the shorter chapter. I've been having issues deciding where I want this to go so chapters will probably not be daily anymore. Also three people just quit a week before Easter, so now I'm working double time... fun.

The two emerged from the bathroom hand in hand, smiling as if what took place moments ago never happened, and they were content with that. Taking their seats in the booth Lapis still felt a bit unnerved by it all, seeing her friends after so many years, but with Peridot's reassuring grip she powered through it. Looking to Sapphire she decided to break the ice. "So uh Sapphire you um, I mean Pearl how's it..."

She really couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't come out sounding awkward, and now that she'd spoken up the eyes of the table were on her looking expectant. Peridot nudged her giving her a hand gesture to keep going followed by a thumbs up the only thoughts on her mind were things she would do to this woman if she didn't love her right now, and she made this evident by the scowl on her face. Pearl of all people was the one to interrupt her thoughts.

"Lapis I'm glad you kept dyeing your hair, I always thought that shade of blue suited you perfectly." As she said this she gave Lapis a timid.

"T-thanks Pearl I guess that makes two of us." There were so many things she wanted to say, and ask but now wasn't the time nor the place. Sapphire was giving her a look she could always tell when something was bothering Lapis, but in this moment anyone could tell she was nervous, thankfully she didn't persist like she used to.

"So Lapis I see your time in Beach City has been well you've made so many new friends, and have even started a relationship." As Sapphire said this she looked around to everyone looking at Peridot a little longer than the others. This caused them both to laugh nervously.

"Well Sapphire it could have been better, I didn't have my two best friends to help me through it all." The words were out before she even registered what she had said, but before anyone could act upon them Jasper spoke up. "Alright who's ready to continue our game? Dot I think it was your turn."

(Peridot's P.O.V)

Things were going further, further off the rails and she didn't know what to do. Her full proof plan hadn't thought this far ahead, how were they supposed to work things out with so many people around them? So much like everything else this past week she decided to wing it.

"Never have I ever moved away from home." She got some confused looks from Jasper. "Uh Dot? We moved here like a month ago."

"I'm not counting moving to a college dorm as leaving your hometown forever, now shut up take your shot!" Jasper didn't complain as she downed another one, and so did Amethyst, and Garnet. Lapis's eyes grew wider seeing Sapphire, and Pearl didn't take drinks.

"When did you two leave Ocean Town?" (Her plan was working!) Sapphire answered her dejectedly. "Roughly two weeks after you did, it was the reason neither of us could contact you."

"What do you mean? You could have called, text, or something!" Lapis's rage was rising by the second.

"Lapis you never gave us your new house number how were we to get a hold of you? We tried social media years ago, but you didn't respond. I don't blame you though, I couldn't imagine what it must have been like you were so upset the day you left. This probably didn't make matters much better."

"You're right Sapphire it didn't. I had no one, and if it wasn't for people like Steven I don't know where I'd be today." She looked to the floor in thought, Peridot wondered exactly what was going through her mind right now. Pearl put a hand Lapis's shoulder before she began speaking.

"Just know that we both sincerely apologize for what happened, it wasn't ideal, but it was also out of any of our control."

Lapis put her hand on top of Pearls removing it, and using her free hand to grab Sapphires. "It's okay, I forgive you both. Like you said it was nobodies fault, just know that this experience has left me a little worse for wear." Sapphire raised a brow, at least Peridot assumed so it was hard to tell with her bangs.

"What exactly does that mean Lapis?" She looked around the table nervously, no one was going to make fun of her and they both knew that, but some minds just have a different way of thinking. Peridot knew that better than anyone, so she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder where Pearls had been seconds ago. Lapis gave her a reassuring smile to confirm she was okay.

"I guess the feeling of abandonment, and trauma of losing everything that was so important to me, along with secluding myself from society for almost five years took a toll on my mental health. The medical term is Pistanthrophobia it's a fear of getting close, or letting anyone in. I know it's all in my head, but I have to keep telling myself that over, and over until I truly believe that whoever's around me isn't trying to hurt me."

Everyone in the group looked just as surprised as Sapphire, and Pearl as if it was their first time hearing this as well. Peridot wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth this didn't sound like something you just tell someone, if you could even get close enough to tell them. This thought made her want to just wrap her arms around Lapis, it would explain why she was more chatty in the messaging app than in public, come to think of it most of their conversations were held up on Peridot's end.

"Lapis I'm so sorry." They must have read Peridot's mind as Sapphire, and Pearl hugged Lapis tightly tears evident by the sounds they were making. She craned her neck to see what Lapis was doing, and to her surprise she was also crying, but she she had one of the biggest smiles Peridot had ever seen on her face. The sight warmed Peridot's heart, for once everything had gone according to plan, but she was more relieved for Lapis than herself.

Jasper took it upon herself to celebrate the moment standing she raised her glass. "To friendship!"

"You already said that, sit down!" Jasper looked around for the person responsible for disrupting her cheering, unable to find them she took her seat while the group shared a laugh. With all the tears gone, and everything seemingly back to normal they continued the game starting with Lapis.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." She said this looking straight at Jasper. "Ouch Lap, are you calling me out?" She smiled innocently at this accusation. "I would never Jasper." She took her drink, as well as Amethyst leaving Peridot sweating in her seat. (Does she know, why would she ask that? I'm overthinking this just lie, and don't take a drink!) Amethyst gave her a smug look. "You know it's double for lying right P-Dot?" Eyes were now focused on her, and she felt like she was gonna puke.

"I don't know what your talking about I don't have any tattoos!" Amethyst snickered at this. "Well Vidalia says otherwise she wouldn't tell me what it was because of customer confidentiality, but she told me you got a good one!"

This was bad, she'd honestly forgotten about the thing until now she reached forward taking her two shots, and downing both in one gulp. Resisting a shudder she looked to Jasper. "Okay your turn." Amethyst put both hands down on the table stopping Jasper from speaking. "Oh no you're not getting off that easy Peridot, I want all the details!"

"Too bad, you're not getting shit, Jasper your turn!" The shorter girl protested once more. "Come on it can't be that bad, just show us already ya big baby." Peridot was grinding her teeth in anger at this point. "Amethyst drop it, Jasper, TURN, NOW!"

"They're gonna see it eventually why not just show em, and quit hiding it?" She couldn't believe it her best friend was siding against her, "Peri after everything we've found out about each other do you think anyone will judge you for a stupid tattoo?" Lapis too!? She came up with a couple options she could (A) Swallow her pride, and destroy what little dignity she had with the truth. (B) Say nothing, and walk out of the Temple. (C) Scratch at the tattoo until the skin was completely destroyed.

She went with (A), "FINE! Take a good look!" Lifting her sleeve she revealed the blue tear drop with Lapis's name written in cursive writing along the top, and bottom. Tearing one eye open to look at the table, the reactions were what she pretty much expected wide eyes, slack jaws, and not even Amethyst was laughing. She had a look Peridot couldn't place, putting it into words she would probably say. "I messed up, I'm sorry, and Oh Shit!"

The worst was Lapis, her face inches from it sitting right next to her, she really had no idea what she could be thinking. "All right look, it was a drunken mistake I didn't know what I was doing! Well I mean I did, but not fully, and Vidalia shouldn't have done it in the first place! I was obviously not in the right state of mind, it was a drunken impulse." Her rambling was cut short by Lapis. "So you're telling me you got that before we started dating?"

"Y-yes." She couldn't find it in her to look Lapis in the face so, she chose to look at her shoes while she talked. Lapis grabbed her arm, and Peridot was ready for the hitting, yelling, anything except for what came next. Lapis began running a finger along the tattoo examining it, which gave Peridot goosebumps from the contact. She finally looked at Lapis's face to see she wasn't angry in fact she just looked curious. "You've had a crush on me for that long?" Peridot decided to keep being honest.

"Probably even longer, I think from the moment I saw you that first day in art class. That sounds really cheesy, but it's true!" Lapis laughed at this. "I think I see enough proof here to believe you. Tell me though do you regret it?" Thinking about it she never really took time to admire it, only ever stressing on how it could ruin her life. Looking at it in this new light it was done very well, and showed just how much she truly cared for this blue haired girl. "You know what? I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Your thoughts?


	18. A brighter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, as Lapis prepares for an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait with no updates, Easter made work hell my energy has been gone! Hopefully chapters will be more frequent again, and I can not believe this is over 700 views! That blows my mind.

Peridot woke to the sound of a fan whirling, and birds chirping as opposed to the usual blaring of her alarm clock which was a pleasantry. Sitting up groggily she reached for her glasses unable to find them, upon further inspection they were already perched on her nose her vision blurry this morning for a different reason. Opting instead to grab her legs for a much needed trip to the shower, she noticed they felt squishier than usual, looking down they were also tanner than they were the previous day. "Did my legs rust overnight?" The noise caused the appendage to move, and kick out of Peridot's grasp making her jump back in shock realizing these were real legs. Suddenly alert she looked around noticing this wasn't even her room.

Lifting the covers she found a snoozing Lapis whose legs were draped across her lap, which would normally cause her anxiety as well as her blush to rise, but in this moment she found the light snores coming Lapis's relaxed face very soothing. Thinking back to the night prior she was relieved her memory hadn't failed her this time as she recalled exactly how she ended up in this position. Lapis told her that when Garnet drank she would normally stay with Pearl, and Amethyst for the night to keep her eyes on them as the rowdier of the three could do some very stupid things while intoxicated.

Peridot feeling especially bold thanks to the alcohol, and how well she was doing that night asked Lapis if she could bunk with her when they got back. She was overjoyed when Peridot asked, but might have taken her words too literally as they were now sharing a bed. Peridot assumed she would just take Garnet's place on the other side of the room not that she didn't like snuggling with Lapis, in fact she was loving it, and wouldn't have cared if it lasted the whole day, but being the productive person she was she decided to move the taller girls legs.

Looking around the bed she found the right prosthetic, but the left was nowhere in sight causing her panic to pick up where it left off. Throwing the covers completely off the bed for a better look didn't help her situation as she found she was only wearing a black sports bra, and her alien print boxers. Lapis was no more decent than she seeing her in only a tank top, and underwear which left very little to the imagination, as she was about to cover them back up to stop her creeping blush she saw something in Lapis's arms. Peeking over to take a closer look she saw it was her leg, why was Lapis Lazuli cradling her left leg like some kind of stuffed animal!?

Peridot tried taking it from her while she was still sleeping to spare her some embarrassment, but the girl had an iron grip on her leg, and would not let go. Laying down with a huff she weighed her options finding just waking her girlfriend would require the least effort. "Girlfriend." The word felt strange coming out of her mouth holding more meaning than she thought any one word could, saying it made her feel giddy, and bubbly. A series of childish giggles escaped her lips causing the person next to her to start stirring, Lapis lifted her head looking like death with a bad hair day. "What's so funny?"

She must have been half asleep still as she slurred the words coming out sounding more like, "Mutsh sho fawny?" making Peridot to break into full blown laughter. "Seriously Peri if you're always this wound up in the morning you can't sleep here anymore." Peridot stopped to apologize, but seeing a smirk on Lapis's face let her know she meant nothing by her words.

"Well now that you're awake I was if I could have that, I really need to pee." As she said this she pointed to Lapis's arms who looked down, only just now realizing what she was doing. Her entire face down to her neck reddened almost immediately, shoving it into Peridot's hands she began apologizing swearing this, and that while peridot began giggling again. "Relax Lazuli it's not that bad, honestly I've done way worse." She pointed to her tattoo as emphasis.

Finished with her business in the bathroom aside from a shower as she had no spare clothes on hand, she looked at the ink on her arm as if she was seeing it for the first time. The first thing she looked into when finding it were prices for removing it, and according to the internet that wasn't option. So she instead looked at proper tattoo maintenance to make sure it wouldn't get infected, Peridot figured if she was stuck with this thing she might as well make sure it looks good. It scabbed over nicely only itching for a day, or two and had been fairly easy to keep up on. Looking at it in its finished state she really had to thank Vidalia, as she truly loved it, and apparently so did Lapis.

Stepping out she found a fully clothed Lapis making her bed, suddenly feeling self conscious she cleared her throat to alert Lapis of her presence. "So uh, have you seen my clothes?" She awkwardly asked this rubbing the back of her neck, Lapis decided it was her turn to laugh. "What are you being shy for now Peri, after last night I thought you'd be okay this?" She raised a brow confused. "Last night?"

Lapis's posture suddenly changed, and her face took on a scowl. "Peridot we made love last night!" Peridot's heart dropped. "We WHAT!?" Lapis turned around crossing her arms over her chest. "Do I have to spell it out for you? We. Had. Sex!" Peridot let her back hit the wall for support as she felt like the shittiest person in the world, mentally swearing off alcohol forever. (I had my first last night, with Lapis, and I can't fucking remember it!?) Peridot heard snorts coming from the other side of the room, looking up she saw Lapis covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, did I go too far Peri?"

She couldn't believe her, it was a joke? It was so mean, so real, so... so Lapis. "You BITCH! Do you know how fucked up that was!?" She was met with a face full of clothes that smelled like old beer, and cigarette smoke, her clothes to be exact. Lapis was holding herself up on her knees no longer holding back her laughter. "Peridot it was just a joke calm down! Also if you call me a bitch again I will drop your ass." This time there was some truth behind her threat, Peridot could see it in her eyes.

"Whatever I'm going to get a shower, and some new clothes. What are you doing later?" Lapis gave her a happy look with some sadness to her eyes. "I'm going around town with Sapphire, and Pearl to do some catching up, but we can totally do something tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure thing Lazuli have fun." Lapis walked up to her planting a quick kiss on her lips, which peridot graciously returned. "I will, and I honestly can't thank you enough for everything Peridot."

"I got all the thanks I needed when you said yes." Lapis began pushing her to the door ignoring her pleas, and protests. "Sorry Peri that was WAY too cheesy, I'll talk to you later." With that Peridot was standing outside of Lapis's dorm in a daze wondering just how she was so lucky to find someone like her. She was brought to reality by a whistle looking across the hall she saw Jasper standing in their doorway. "So are you gonna stand in the halls in your boxers all day, or get inside?"

Looking down she saw she never did get dressed in Lapis's, blushing she ran down the hall screaming. "Damn you Lapis!"

(Lapis's P.O.V)

After Peridot left she took an extra long shower thinking over everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours, the emotional roller coaster seemed silly now, but seemed reasonable at the time. The last time she went through that many emotions in one day was the worst day of her life, yet this time she couldn't be happier. After nearly a decade of being alone full of anger, and sadness she finally felt at peace and it was all thanks to a nerd she met a month ago.

She must have been lost in thought for some time as the water had gone from a pleasant steaming to a freezing rain, turning the water off she stepped out drying her hair than looking in the mirror. Her normally electric blue hair had faded to light cerulean signaling she would need to dye it soon she didn't hate her original brown locks, but couldn't picture herself without the sea of hair she was accustomed to. Getting her clothes for the day she quickly changed stepping out to see Garnet was already back, she gave Lapis a warm smile as her way of saying hello.

She gave the taller woman a curt nod before going back to making sure she had everything she would need for the day, as she was taking her phone off the charger Garnet spoke up. "Lapis you look well rested this morning." She wasn't quite sure how to take this as it was a compliment, but on the other hand what did she look like every other morning? "Um, thanks?"

Stepping out the door she made her way to the ever popular Big Donut to meet Sapphire, and Pearl so they could discuss what they would be doing for the day. Lapis made sure to leave early so she could answer all of Sadie's questions she would have lined up, she loved Sadie like a sister, but she could be the worst when it comes to gossip. Stepping out she had to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh sunlight it looked to be another day of perfect weather in Beach City, not a cloud in the sky, and a light breeze that made the heat tolerable.

After a pleasant walk she could see the giant doughnut marking her destination, and as usual it was near empty save for a few straggling students getting their energy for the day. Sadie didn't even both waiting for Lapis to step up to the counter as she pulled her into a seat telling Lars to hold down the fort, seeing the energetic little blonde made her think of Peridot, but what didn't these days. She laughed at her thoughts turning to give Sadie her full attention so she could get through this fast.

"All right, what do you want to know?" Lapis leaned back in her seat arms crossed with a smile tugging at her lips, she'd been finding harder to hide it lately. Sadie sat up straight looking hurt. "I haven't even said anything, what makes you think that's all I care about?" Lapis simply raised a brow as they both knew her assumptions were completely justified.

Sadie relented raising her hands up in defeat. "Okay you got me I just wanna know how it went, if things worked out, and who you're meeting here." Lapis decided to word her answer simply, but with enough detail to hopefully please Sadie.

"It was good we had drinks, played never have I ever, and I will admit when Sapphire and Pearl walked in I may have panicked." "How bad?" "I ran to the parking lot." "Lapis why?" Sadie put her head in her hands, and Lapis put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey things got better let me finish. Peridot came with me, and I confronted her about the whole thing which somehow turned into a screaming match. Honestly it was some of the angriest 'I love you's' I'd ever heard."

"Wait you fought with her!? Lapis she did so much for you!" Lapis raised a hand to silence her friend. "Keep interrupting me, and I won't tell you how it ends." Sadie sat back in her seat waiting patiently. "Better, now between the screaming, and crying from both of us she told me everything she did, and why she did it. It made me feel so shitty, but I gave them a chance for Peri's sake, and now I'm meeting them here today." Sadie looked like she wanted to say something, but she was holding back.

"What is it?" The blonde was looking at her hands which were seated in her lap with a blush on her face. "Well did you two um, you know uh kiss?" Lapis gave her a look of disbelief even though she knew it was inevitable. "Sadie Miller have you no shame?" Her blush went from zero to a hundred so quick it looked painful. "Don't give me that! Just answer yes, or no?" Lapis smiled holding up three fingers making Sadie's eyes widen in surprise. "No, when, how!?"

"Two last night, and one this morning." Sadie squealed in excitement. "Lapis that's so adorable, I'm so proud of you!" She didn't think anything of it just a couple kisses, wasn't it natural for couples to do that? The more she thought of it though, the more she understood her friends meaning. Maybe kissing Peridot was a sign she was getting more comfortable around people, maybe she was actually getting better? Only time would tell at this point.

The glass door swung open signaling an approaching customer with the sound of a bell chiming, and as if the timing couldn't have been better in walked Sapphire, and Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good times in store? Hopefully? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember first fic so feedback is needed! Be nice, mean, tear me a new one if you want just give me honest criticism so I may improve, thank you!


End file.
